The Right Choices
by BrightSun03
Summary: Follow Brightpaw and her two friends to discover deep secrets lurking around the Clans, threatening to destroy them! On the way there will be some forbidden love... They have many choices in front of them: but will they make the right ones? (please REVIEW! and rated T because all Warriors stories should be like that)
1. Prologue-Allegiance-Relations

**Prologue**

Heavy rain was falling. No sound could be heard except the deep rumbles of the thunder above the forest. A cat was walking silently and determined, hiding in the shadow of the trees. His fur was dripping wet and yet, he continued to walk, his gaze fixed in front of him. Sometimes he stopped to look around, to make sure no one was watching him and then he would start walking again.

He stopped as he arrived in a small clearing and sat down. The storm soon intensify so he took shelter under the trees where he could still see the clearing. He sighed and continued waiting. Then, as another lightning illuminated the sky, a cat appeared at the other edge of the clearing. He stayed still but as he saw that the other cat had no intention of moving, he got to his paws and padded slowly over.

"I see you have come, Flash." he mewed.

"Of course. Am I a cat who gets back on my words?" she answered. "I promised I would come so I did. It's as simple as that."

"How would I know a stranger?" he mewed back "I hope you do remember that it is only our second meeting."

Flash glared at him. "Do you think that I have such a bad memory? I'm not… "mousebrain" as I recall a Clan cat like you would say." she almost spat the last words, then continued: "Don't you think it would be better not to provoke me? After all, you are here to beg me a favor, isn't it?"

"Me? Beg rogues?" The tom lashed his tail. "Who says I should _beg_? I think _ask _is more appropriate."

"Maybe, maybe not." She got to her paws and began to walk from her she had come from. Then she stopped and turned around. "Come." she said "I believe we haven't got the whole night."

He shook his wet fur then followed her through the forest. They soon arrived at their destination, another clearing, much smaller than the last one and surrounded by bramble bushes. Flash stopped and turned to face the tom.

"Why?" she asked with curiosity.

"Why what?" he mewed, irritated.

"Why would a Clan cat like you do such a thing?"

There was a pause before he replied. "Why not? It's not like you care."

"What if I tell you that I do?"

He looked at her, with amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Oh so you care… About the reward I'll give you, you mean?"

"We could take it anyway… It's just that it's much way too much trouble to do it on our own. But I never believed that _you_, a Clan cat, above all the cats would help us to do such a thing."

"Let's make things clear: I'm not helping you. I'm following _my _ambition."

Flash looked at him, trying to hide her own amusement. "You know… You are indeed a very strange cat, to even think you would go as far as this..." The tom grinned, then she locked her piercing gaze with him again, this time very serious "What am I about to give you is very precious… It is your final test to earn our trust, do not take it lightly."

"I won't." he answered, wondering what would it be.

"I hope your ambition is strong enough for the coming events. Oh and never forget… cats are always hungry for revenge." she warned him, with a malicious look. "Wait here." she mewed vanishing behind the brambles.

He had no idea that fate had just begun to twist his path even more…

* * *

**The story takes place a long, long time after the battle with the dark forest... ThunderClan and the three other Clans are living peacefully by the lake.**

**ps: this is the first fanfiction story I publish... review please!**

**Ok, here is the allegiance... Ä means apprentice.**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**

**Acornstar:** dark brown tabby tom with ragged ears

**Deputy:**

**Silverwing: **beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue-eyes

**Medicine cat:**

**Blackleaf: **old black tom with a white patch on chest

Ä **apprentice: **Moonpaw

**Warriors:**

**Greentail:** dark grey she-cat with green eyes

**Hailstorm:** gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes

**Ashwhisker: **smokey gray tom with golden eyes

Ä Nutpaw

**Scarletflame: **reddish-ginger tom with amber eyes

**Rosepool: **tawny she-cat with green eyes

Ä Grasspaw

**Twilightclaw:** light brown tom with amber eyes

**Raindrop: **light gray tabby she-cat

**Snowheart: **pure white long-furred she cat with grayish eyes

**Breezefur: **smoky gray tom

**Cloudwhisker:** fluffy golden brown tom

Ä Brightpaw

**Birdsong: **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Frostleaf:** small white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Featherstorm: **tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Nutpaw: **dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Grasspaw:** gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Brightpaw: **brown tortoiseshell and white she-cat with pale green eyes

**Moonpaw: **small white she-cat with golden ears and a golden stripped tail

**Queens:**

**Nightflower: **black tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Berrykit**: light brown tom with amber eyes

**Ivykit**: gray she-cat with darker speckles and green eyes

**Fernkit:** black she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

**Stormfall: **dark gray tom

**Littlepetal: **dusky brown old she-cat

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:**

**Miststar: **dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:**

**Thornfur: **brown tabby tom with a white-tipped tail

**Medicine cat:**

**Nightleaf: **black she-cat with piercing green eyes

**Warriors:**

**Ravenwing: **small black tom

**Grayclaw:** gray tom with white paws

**Whitecloud:** white she-cat with blue eyes

**Mappleleaf:** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ä Sparkpaw

**Ratclaw:** dark brown tom

Ä Foxpaw

**Littlestorm:** dark tabby tom

**Icetail: **pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Pineheart:** pretty black she-cat

**Toadleap:** dark gray tabby tom

Ä Smokepaw

**Snakefang:** ginger tom with a stripped-tail

**Brambletail:** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Darkstone:** black tom with a white patch on chest

**Apprentices:**

**Smokepaw: **dark gray-almost black-tom

**Sparkpaw:** brown and white she-cat

**Foxpaw: **dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Yellowpetal: **black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Oakkit: **brown tabby tom

**Cedarkit:** dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Elders:**

**none**

**Windclan**

**Leader:**

**Breezestar: **lightbrown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:**

**Runningwind: **pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Ä Sedgepaw

**Medicine cat:**

**Whitwhisker: **gray tabby tom with green eyes

Ä Daisypaw

**Warriors:**

**Harefoot: **tabby tom with white paws

**Dustclaw:** dusty brown tom

**Blossomtail: **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Ä Wetpaw

**Poppyflower:** gray she-cat with black speckles

**Molefur:** dark brown tom with a black-tipped tail

Ä Rainpaw

**Heatherleaf:** gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

**Haysteam:** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Strawfur:** pale ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**Sunnyberry:** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Bluecloud:** white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Sedgepaw: **gray tom with black stripes

**Daisypaw: **golden she-cat with a white patch on chest

**Wetpaw: **silver tom with dark tabby stripes

**Rainpaw: **gray mottled tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Squirrelfur: **dark ginger she-cat with darker flecks

**Flamekit: **reddish tabby tom

**Amberkit: **golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

**Browneye: **tabby tom with brown eyes

**Fogtail: **white she-cat with a gray-stripped tail

**Dappleflower: **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**

**Stonestar: **dark gray tom with a long scar on shoulder

**Deputy:**

**Snowfall: **pretty white she-cat with gray patches

**Medicine cat:**

**Icefur: **small white tom with icy blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Mudwhisker: **dark brown tabby tom

**Smallwave: **small pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Blacknose: **black tom with a white patch on nose

**Rainsream: **silver tabby she-cat

Ä Reedpaw

**Fogheart: **white she-cat with green eyes

**Graycloud: **gray and white tom

Ä Flowerpaw

**Willowleaf: **pale silver she-cat with green eyes

Ä Duskpaw

**Shellheart: **golden brown tabby tom

**Fishleap: **brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Flowerpaw: **white she-cat with brown patches

**Reedpaw: **black tom with amber eyes

**Duskpaw: **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**

**Whitewater: **pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Lilykit: **light brown she-cat

**Rosekit: **white she-cat with brown tabby ears

**Petalfall: **beautiful silver tabby she-cat

**expecting kits**

**Elders:**

**Graystream: **gray tabby she-cat with ragged ears

**Onewhisker: **small white tom

* * *

**Relationship**

**I don't think you are interested but:**

**here is the "relationship" between the cats**

* * *

**When you see for example:**

**?+Littlepetal=**

**-Scarletflame+Rosepool+D-sister**

**-Cloudwhisker+Birdsong+D-brother**

**it means that:**

**Littlepetal and an unknown tom are mates  
**

**their kits are:**

**Scarletflame and Rosepool and a dead she-cat are littermates (first litter)**

**Cloudwhisker+Birdsong+ dead brother are littermates (second litter)**

* * *

**to sum up:**

**tom+she-cat=**

**-D-kits (D means Dead)**

**tom+she-cat=**

**-kitten1+kitten2**

**etc.**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

**?+?=**

**-Acornstar+D-sister**

**?+?=**

**-D-littermates**

**-Blackleaf+Greentail**

**?+?=**

**-Hailstorm+Ashwhisker**

**?+Littlepetal=**

**-Scarletflame+Rosepool+D-sister**

**-Cloudwhisker+Birdsong+D-brother**

**Stormfall+?=**

**-Raindrop+Snowheart**

**?+Greentail=**

**-Twilightclaw+Silverwing**

**-Nightflower+Breezefur+D-sister**

**Hailstorm+Rosepool=**

**-Frostleaf+D-brother+D-brother**

**Cloudwhisker+Nightflower=**

**-Featherstorm+D-sister**

**-Berrykit+Ivykit+Fernkit**

**Scarletflame+Silverwing=**

**-Nutpaw+Grasspaw**

**Twilightclaw+Snowheart=**

**-Moonpaw+D-brother(Stormkit)**

**Breezefur+****_Heatherleaf_**

**-windclan**

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN**

**?+?=**

**-Grayclaw+Whitecloud**

**-Miststar+Icetail+Nightleaf**

**Ravenwing+?=**

**-Thornfur+Pineheart**

**?+?=**

**-D**

**-Ravenwing+D-brother**

**?+?=**

**-Mappleleaf+Yellowpetal**

**?+?=**

**-Ratclaw+Littlestorm**

**Grayclaw+Mappleleaf=**

**-Toadleap+Snakefang+Brambletail**

**Ratclaw+Pineheart=**

**-Smokepaw+Sparkpaw**

**Thornfur+Icetail=**

**-Foxpaw+D-brother**

**Littlestorm+Yellowpetal=**

**-Oakkit+Cedarkit**

* * *

**WINDCLAN**

**?+?=**

**-Dappleflower+D-sister+D-brother**

**-Breezestar+Blossomtail**

**?+?=**

**-Runningwind+Squirrelfur**

**?+Fogtail=**

**-Whitwhisker+Poppyflower**

**-Heatherleaf+D-brother+D-sister**

**?+?=**

**-Dustclaw+Harefoot**

**-Molefur +D-sister**

**Harefoot+Blossomtail=**

**-Strawfur+Haysteam+D-sister**

**Dustclaw+Poppyflower=**

**-Sunnyberry+Blueflower**

**Strawfur+Blueflower=**

**-Sedgepaw+Daisypaw**

**_Breezefur_****+Heatherleaf=**

**-Wetpaw+Rainpaw**

**Molefur+Squirrelfur=**

**-Flamekit+Amberkit**

* * *

**RIVERCLAN**

**?+?=**

**-Stonestar+Mudfur**

**Blacknose+Smallwave=**

**-Snowfall+Willowleaf**

**-Reedpaw+Duskpaw**

**Onewhisker+?=**

**-Icefur+Graycloud**

**?+Graystream=**

**-Rainstream+Fogheart**

**Stonestar+D-(Silverheart)=**

**-Petalfall+D-sister**

**Mudwhisker+Whitewater=**

**-Fishleap+Shellheart**

**-Rosekit+Lilykit**

**Shellheart+Snowfall=**

**-Flowerpaw**

**Graycloud+Willowleaf=**

**Fishleap+Petalfall=**

**-excpecting**


	2. Chapter 1: Brightpaw

**Here is the first chapter... I'll try to upload once a week. please review!**

**Chapter 1**

The birds were singing as the sun was slowly approaching sunhigh. In ThunderClan's camp, cats were sitting in clusters, beginning to do the daily ritual of sharing tongues. They were discussing about the latest news of the day and enjoying the New-leaf sun after a long and cold No-leaf. In the shadows of the hollow, sat two young cats, one with a white fur and brown tortoiseshell patches and the second also white but with golden patches.

The first one yawned then stretched her back, her belly almost touching the ground. "I'm exhausted! I already did the morning patrol to the ShadowClan border, and soon I'll have to go to a hunting patrol! Cloudwhisker wants to kill me for sure."

"I'm sure your mentor doesn't have that intention at all, Brightpaw." purred the other cat. Brightpaw answer was a snort, which only made her friend purr louder. She then sat back and began washing herself.

"Brightpaw?"

"What is it, Moonpaw?"

"Why do you think that Acornstar has ordered all hunting patrol to hunt along the WindClan border?" she asked

Brightpaw shivered at the mention of Acornstar, ThunderClan's leader. She didn't like the brown tabby tom with ragged ears, sign of his hunger for battle, though he was fairly well liked within the Clan.

"I don't know." she replied. "Did Blackleaf said something about this?" Moonpaw was the apprentice of Blackleaf, ThunderClan's medicine cat, so Brightpaw thought she might have heard something.

Moonpaw shook her head. "No. But I heard that Silverwing was quite unhappy about it."

"These days Silverwing is unhappy with nearly everything that he says and does… so I wouldn't be surprised. I wonder why he made her deputy if they are never able to agree with anything."

"Maybe he wanted to have a different opinion?"

Brightpaw grinned. "He never listens to anyone except himself… He is hopeless."

Moonpaw looked at her with surprise eyes. "You know you shouldn't talk about Acornstar like that. He is still our leader, you know?"

"I know, I know." But she couldn't help it as she _knew_ that he was suspicious. One day, he had brought a kit in the Clan, saying it was a loner's kit he had happened to come across… That kit was Brightpaw herself, and she had been rose with Moonpaw, which she considered as her best friend as well as her little sister. She had no memory of her past, as she was too young to remember. And even now there were still rumors about her. And most importantly there was…

"Brightpaw!" her mentor interrupted her from her thoughts. "Hunting patrol!"

"Coming!" she replied, then turned to Moonpaw. "I got to go."

As she padded up to Cloudwhisker, she heard her sister's meow "Be careful! Don't go into any trouble! I don't want to waste me herbs on you!" Brightpaw stiffened at the comment but continued walking.

Her mentor was waiting for her at the camp's entrance, along with the other members of the hunting patrol. They soon were on their way, heading toward the WindClan's border. Her mentor was in the lead, followed by her and then Breezefur, a smoky grey tom, and Frostleaf, a small white tabby she-cat. The atmosphere was tense, no one spoke. The patrol splat up into two groups: Brightpaw hunted with Cloudwhisker and Frostfur paired up with Breezefur.

* * *

Brightpaw concentrated as hard as she could on the mouse in front of her… She already was in the hunter crouch, trying to be as quiet as possible. She lowered her tail just enough so it wouldn't touch the undergrowth and warn the mouse about the danger it was about to face. She advanced slowly, paw after paw, and suddenly made a jump that made her land directly on top of the mouse. Unfortunately, before she could kill it with a bite, it made a loud squeal.

"Not a bad catch, Brightpaw!" meowed the cat who had stayed hidden a couple of foxtails away.

"Thank you Cloudwhisker!" she replied.

"But remember, I told you already that you shouldn't let your prey make any noise before you kill it." he told her, with a flick of his tail showing his annoyance. "Now all the preys around here have gone in their burrows. I guess we can go back to meet the others after picking the fresh-kill."

"I'm sorry…" she murmured. She quickly washed off some dirt from her white fur with brown tortoiseshell patches, then picked up the mouse and followed her mentor. They dug up a rabbit, a squirrel and another mouse they had caught earlier.

"Why did I go over the trouble of washing myself!? I'm all covered in dirt again." she complained, forgetting where she was.

"Don't be so loud, there may be some WindClan cats nearby." hissed Cloudwhisker.

"Indeed there are!" mewed a cat from behind them. Cloudwhisker and Brightpaw turned around and found themselves facing a WindClan patrol. At its lead was Poppyflower, a senior warrior, followed by Sunnyberry, Molefur and an apprentice older than her.

"We haven't crossed your border!" exclaimed Brightpaw, feeling uneasy with so many enemy cats facing them. Cloudwhisker flicked his tail of her mouth to tell her not to speak and took two steps forwards. The WindClan cats were glaring at them with angry eyes as Poppyflower spoke.

"We know, there are not any scent trails into our territory. But we have to make sure you do not cross the border when we leave, after all, ThunderClan seems to have made of habit of hunting in these parts of the forest."

"Then there is no problem, isn't it?" pointed out Cloudwhisker "After all, like you said we like hunting in these parts of _our _forest, which _of course_, stops at the border."

Molefur opened his mouth then closed it, letting Poppyflower reply. But as she began she was cut off by Breezefur and Frostleaf who arrived. Both of them immediately took position beside Cloudwhisker. The atmosphere got even tenser. The WindClan cats hissed at Breezefur, their fur rising on their shoulders, while Poppyflower spat: "You!" The apprentice was the only one who seemed to have remain calm, though deep anger and even hatred could be seen in his blue eyes, directed at the ThunderClan cats, but most of it at Breezefur.

"We have had a good hunt, thanks StarClan." mewed Cloudwhiker. "So I believe it's time to go back to the camp."

Brightpaw picked up the two mice then followed her mentor, still feeling the WindClan warriors gaze on her and the patrol. She looked at Breezefur and saw he had his tail and head low, with a look of sadness on his face. Then she remembered. She had heard about Breezefur and a WindClan warrior who had fallen in love with each other, shortly before she came to ThunderClan.… The two Clans had come to learn about this forbidden love when the WindClan she-cat had had kits. Brightpaw had never heard the end of the story, because it was always a subject everyone avoided talking about.

The patrol quickly arrived to camp, though dusk was already beginning to come. Cloudwhisker told her that her duty where finished so she could go eat some fresh-kill. She searched for Moonpaw, hoping to share a squirrel with her, but the medicine cat apprentice was nowhere to be found. Maybe she had gone to collect some herbs. Brightpaw finally chose to eat the mouse she had caught earlier. She settled down alone near the high walls of the hollow to have a good view of the Clan.

Nutpaw and Grasspaw, the only other apprentices from ThunderClan, were sharing a vole, while their mother, Silverwing, was eating with her mate, Scarletflame. The two older apprentices, especially Nutpaw, loved to boast about being the deputy's kits. The elders, Stormfall and Littlepetal, were enjoying the last moments of sunshine, while near them, were playing Berrykit, Ivykit and Fernkit. Their parents, Nightflower and Cloudwhisker, were sitting together, keeping an eye on the troublemakers kits.

Brightpaw yawned, then took another bite from her mouse. She was exhausted, especially when she thought about the night that was about to come. She would hardly get a good moment of sleep… As she looked up, she saw Acornstar emerging from his den. He sat dawn on the high ledge after stretching and then he sat and watched the Clan. And then his gaze met hers. She wanted to look away but she knew she couldn't, she didn't want any more trouble. Just as she thought she couldn't handle a heartbeat longer his piercing amber eyes, Moonpaw appeared.

"Sorry!" she mewed "Blackleaf realized we didn't have any more marigold. I had to go pick some."

"No problem." Brightpaw yawned.

"How was the hunting patrol? I overheard Frostleaf talking to Featherstorm. You met WindClan cats, right?"

"Yes." she replied "a whole patrol. WindClan seems to be suspicious about our new favorite hunting spot."

Moonpaw took a bite of the mouse, then asked: "Can I? I think I'm starving!" Brightpaw let her lie down next to her. "Oh and go ahead, continue."

"Well… when Breezefur appeared, I'd never seen WindClan so angry."

"Breezefur?" repeted Moonpaw, she thought for her couple of heartbeats. "Oh yes! That story…"

"Poor Breezefur seemed so sad on our way back to the camp!"

Moonpaw shooked her head. "I guess nothing good comes out of forbidden loves…"

Brightpaw looked at her sister. Was she regretting to have chosen the path of a medicine cat? After all, they were not allowed to have mates. It was one of the most important rule from their code.

"Don't worry! I don't need a mate!" mewed Moonpaw, echoing her thoughts. "I'm only in love with my medicine cat duties!"

Brightpaw let a sigh of relief. She knew how much being a medicine cat meant for her friend, especially after Stormkit's death. He had been Moonpaw's brother but he had died during No-leaf, in an outbreak of greencough. She yawned again.

"You should really get some sleep." advised Moonpaw "You keep yawning, you know? You are going to fall asleep here!"

"I guess you are right." Brightpaw got up "Sleep well, Moonpaw."

"I should be the one saying that!" she purred.

She made her way to the apprentice den, but she was stopped by Snowheart at the entrance.

"You still got some dirt on your beautiful fur!" she scolded "You have to be careful, I can't always be around." She began grooming Brightpaw, not minding the apprentice's complains. Snowheart was Moonpaw's mother, she was the one who took care of Brightpaw when she had been a kit.

"Thanks." she mewed.

"Be sure you wake up at dawn tomorrow." Snowheart told her before letting her enter "You are on the dawn patrol with me, Rosepool and Featherstorm."

_Great, _just _what I needed! _thought Brightpaw, while closing her eyes. Before falling asleep, she heard her denmates settling down themselves. She rose her head and murmured: "Can you be a little more silent, please?" Nutpaw looked at her and did as if he hadn't heard, imitated by his brother. She sighed and then put her tail over her nose and finally drifted into sleep, thinking of how busy the night was going to be.


	3. Chapter 2: Wetpaw

**ok: here is chapter 2! **

**chapter 3 and 4 are already ready... but since I have exams at school... (sigh~ yes school school and school) I won't have anytime to write chapter 5! (only in about 3 or 4 weeks.)**

**ps: I'll publish 3 and 4 later this week or the next.**

**oh and: feel free to review! (please?)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The moonlight was illuminating the moor and reflecting on the lake. The landscape seemed almost to be part of a dream, although he knew it wasn't. He was sitting on the top of a hill, looking down at the night scenery. He closed his eyes trying to enjoy the tranquility, but each time he just couldn't forget it. Everything: especially the suspicious glances from his Clanmates. He looked up at the stars shining in the dark sky. _What do I do? _he asked himself _StarClan help me find the courage to face it all again sunrise after sunrise!_

Half-WindClan and Half-ThunderClan. It definitely wasn't easy to be born outside the Warrior Code. No Clan wanted mixed blood, no Clan wanted to be betrayed. Betrayed? He would always be loyal to his Clan, but to which Clan? He never felt welcome in WindClan and he had no chance of going to ThunderClan, not to mention that Acornstar hated everything that wasn't _pure_ ThunderClan.

He sighed. All that thinking made his head hurt. He stayed there, feeling the gentle wind brushing his fur. Trying to make his worries blow away with the breeze.

Breeze again. His father's name was Breezefur. His mother's name was Heatherleaf. She was a very gentle she-cat, always caring for the Clan but since the truth had been found out… she was treated like an outcast in her own Clan, and so were her two kits: his brother and him.

He got to his paw and began walking. He suddenly found himself along the ThunderClan border. He didn't remember how he got there but there he was… looking at the territory his father was living in. He tried to imagine himself constantly with a tree above his head. He quickly chased the idea, he didn't like to think about life in another Clan-especially ThunderClan. Then he decided to follow the border down to the lake. Keeping in the shadows so he wouldn't be seen, he walked silently.

As the lake appeared before his eyes, he heard a noise on the other side of the border. He dived in a bush and stayed still, listening to see if the sound would repeat. After a while of complete silence, except for the gentle ripples of the lake, he scrambled to his paws. But much too his surprise, he saw a small cat sitting by the shore and staring up to the sky, its fur shining with the moonlight.

He approached but unfortunately he kicked in a pebble and it made a terrible noise, rolling down into the water. The she-cat turned around and they stayed, looking at each other. She probably was an apprentice, just a little younger than him. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful fur, bathed in the moonlight. Then she got up and disappeared where she had come from, the depths of the ThunderClan territory.

* * *

"Wetpaw, wake up!"

He heard his mentor, Blossomtail, calling for him. He scrambled to his sleepy paws, then stretched himself with a yawn.

"Coming!" he mumbled. He looked around and realized he had overslept as he saw the sun already up in the sky. Most of the nests where empty. He quickly washed the dirt from his fur and padded to his mentor.

Blossomtail was waiting for him near the camp's entrance. "You are late, come on we have to go hunting." she mewed before calling the other member of the patrol.

"Sorry." he murmured. _It's not surprising if I hardly slept _he told himself, thinking of the cat he had saw. The moonlight had made her fur shine. He shook his head, trying to put his night adventure at the back of his mind.

"We have to go hunting with _him_?"

Wetpaw turned around to see the most annoying cat he knew, an older apprentice named Sedgepaw. The apprentice was a pain, hot-headed, and not able to accept Wetpaw and his brother in the Clan. Runningwind, Sedgepaw's mentor as well as WindClan's deputy, sighed and did as if he hadn't heard.

The patrol left the camp and stopped on a hill near the edge of the forest. Sedgepaw, who had stayed as far as possible from Wetpaw, mewed as he passed near him. "Oh, the forest… Are you sure you don't want to hunt over there?"

Wetpaw tried to resist his urge to claw the apprentice's ears off. He followed his mentor and together, they killed a hare, though he hadn't managed to catch a blackbird. He kept doing stupid mistakes as he couldn't concentrate. Moonlight kept filling his mind. Finally, he caught two mice. _Mice…_ he told himself. He tries to put the thought at the very back of his mind, but Sedgepaw never missed an occasion to point out such things. The apprentice narrowed his eyes as he saw Wetpaw. "Mice? I guess these suit you better." Blossomtail and Runningwind exchanged a look but kept silent. Everyone then picked the fresh-kill and carried it back to the camp.

Wetpaw felt his Clanmates gaze as he put the mice at the top of the fresh-kill pile. He did as if he hadn't notice and went to see if his brother was in the camp. He found him alone, eating a sparrow.

"Hi Rainpaw." he mewed, then added purring: "I thought you never ate birds because the feathers always give you hard time."

Rainpaw snorted. "I was starving and Molefur let me took something small from the fresh-kill pile. Though you are right." he said spitting feathers "Birds are too much trouble." Wetpaw purred even louder.

He settled down beside his brother and watched him hassle with the small sparrow. Again he felt himself loosing in his thoughts. Moonlight.. Suddenly he felt Rainpaw poke him with his claws.

"Hey!" he mewed.

"You were daydreaming." replied Rainpaw, washing his gray mottled fur. "I asked you if you were going to the gathering tonight."

"The gathering?"

Rainpaw lashed his tail. "Don't tell me you forgot, today there is a full moon. Remember?"

_That's why there was so much moonlight_realized Wetpaw. "Yes I know, I know... You don't need to make a fuss about it."

"So?"

"Blossomtail told me nothing about it. But I'd like to go, after all we weren't allowed last time. I guess we have to feel delighted that we were allowed the first." grinned Wetpaw.

"Well, I have no intention of missing the third!" declared Rainpaw.

They continued chatting until his brother heard Molefur calling him. Wetpaw watched him pad up to his mentor. Rainpaw then came back and said: "We are on cleaning duty."

"Great." murmured Wetpaw. Taking care of the elders was one of the annoying duties that apprentices had to do.

"But Molefur also told me that we are both going to the gathering tonight!" mewed Rainpaw, excited.

"I'm glad you can!" mewed a cat behind them. They turned around to see Daisypaw, Windclan's medicine cat apprentice.

Daisypaw took a step forward. "I wanted to tell you that already did the ticks this morning, you only have to take care of the nests." she told them. "And If you have time… Could you also get some moss for us? We hardly have any left in our stock."

"No problem." mewed Wetpaw.

"And thanks for taking care of the ticks!" added Rainpaw.

"It wasn't really much. It was great being of any help!" answered Daisypaw. "I have to go get some dock leaves now, or Whitwhisker will get mad at me!" Her mentor, Whitwhisker, was known to have no patience at all.

Daisypaw was Sedgepaw sister, but she always kind and cared for everyone. They watched the golden apprentice exit the camp just as Breezstar's patrol, that has left earlier to check the ThunferClan border, came back. Breezestar was a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and was his mentor's sister. She stopped in the middle of the clearing, followed by Poppyflower, who was Whitwhisker's sister, and Strawfur, Sedgepaw's father.

The conversations stopped, everyone was focused on the patrol. The only queen, Squirrelfur -Runningwind's sister- put her tail protectively around her two kits, Flamekit and Amberkit. Molefur, her mate, sat next to her. Breezestar climbed on the Tallrock, where the leaders made their announcement, and mewed: "Let all the cats old enough to catch a hare gather here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting."

Most of the cats where already there, except the elders, Browneye, Fogtail and Dappleflower, who emerged from the badger set which was their den. Runningwind took his usual place, by the base of the rock.

"It seems that ThunderClan is trying to provoke us." began Breezestar. Everyone mewed in agreement. "I have asked Runningwind to increase our patrols on their border, but I do not want any confrontation. No Thunderclan cat has crossed our border and we don't know if they will." Some cats seemed to disagree, but they kept silent.

"We mustn't act concerned, especially tonight at the gathering. That would only give them too much satisfaction. And for the gathering, the cats who are going are: Runningwind; Harefoot; Blossometail; Poppyflower; Molefur; Strawfur; Sunnyberry; Bluecloud; Sedgepaw; Wetpaw and Rainpaw."

Some cats turned to look at Wetpaw and Rainpaw with their suspicious gaze but they didn't contest Breezestar's choice. Wetpaw looked at his mother, a gray she-cat with darker flecks. Since she had had kits, Heatherleaf had never been to a gathering again. She was looking at Rainpaw and him with pride in her green eyes. The meeting broke up once it was finished and some cats returned to their duties while other stayed in small cluster, speaking in low voices.

"We still have to collect moss and begin cleaning." reminded him Rainpaw.

Wetpaw sighed and made his way to the camp entrance, mewing: "We'd better get going, then."

To collect moss, they needed to go near Moonpool stream, in the forest. While rolling the moss in small balls so it would be easier to transport, Wetpaw thought yet again at the apprentice he had seen.

"I wonder if there are new apprentices from last time we went." he mewed.

Rainpaw looked at him. "You mean to the gathering? I guess. This past moon, I've met during border patrols apprentices from both ThunderClan and RiverClan who I hadn't seen before. Yesterday, for example."

"Yesturday? During the border patrol you were in?"

"Yup." answered Rainpaw, his mew muffled because of the mossball he had just picked. "I also saw Breezefur." he added, starting to walk back to the camp. Wetpaw, carrying his own mossball, followed him. He wanted to ask more questions but he knew that Rainpaw hated to talk about their father. Yet again he wondered how long the burden of their birth was going to follow them.


	4. Chapter 3: Moonpaw

**Here comes chapter 3!**

**The third character who will narrate the story make her apprearance... Though you already know Moonpaw, right?**

**Moonpaw: Hey everyone! **

**me: Moonpaw!? What are you doing here?**

**Moonpaw: I realised you forgot something... (****_hope i don't bother you)_**

**me: What? ****_(yes you do bother me, we should get on with the story)_**

**Moonpaw: We don't claim or own warriors. Erin Hunter does. **

**me: Oh right... forgot about that -.-" **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Moonpaw opened her eyes. She got up and stretched, her belly fur almost touching the ground. She then sat and began grooming herself, alone in the medicine's cat den. Blackleaf was probably collecting herbs. Since New-leaf had come, he wanted to collect as many as possible to replenish the stock.

He had ordered her to take a nap, so she wouldn't be too exhausted for the gathering. Moonpaw had wondered if he knew she hadn't got much sleep the night before. She hoped not, she didn't want any cat to know what she had seen, even though it wasn't _such_ a big deal.

After finishing grooming her fur, she went out, as she had no tasks left to do in the den. Outside, sundown was already approaching. There were no clouds, it was a good sign for the gathering. Moonpaw watched as the last patrols came back and then decided to search for Brightpaw. But after a second thought, she realized she didn't want to confront her sister. The memory was too vivid in her mind.

_What is she doing exactly, sneaking out like that? _asked herself Moonpaw. She sighed and pictured the scene she had saw last night.

* * *

Moonpaw was sitting in the hollow. The nearly full moon was shining above her, illuminating the night. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but now there was no going back. She knew she had to find out why her sister always seemed so exhausted. And not only about her exhaustion.

After a while, she saw Brightpaw sneaking out of the apprentice's den. Her sister stopped and looked around, trying to see if there was someone watching her. Moonpaw had chosen to sit at this spot because she was sure Brightpaw would see her. And as expected, she did.

"Moonpaw?" she whispered after she approached. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I'm looking at the Silverpelt. I hope Starclan can show me the answers I seek and the dangers that the Clan may face." replied Moonpaw. She fixed her sister as she continued. "But I was going to ask you the same thing."

Brightpaw didn't meet her gaze. "I.. I was going to the dirty tunnel."

"In the middle of the night?" Moonpaw narrowed her eyes. _We never used to lie to each other! Didn't we promise? Why do you make things so complicated?_

"Yeah.. I was so sleepy that I forgot to go before going to my nest."

"Oh." mewed Moonpaw, forcing a purr. "That was kind of mousebrain."

Brightpaw yawned. "I guess I'll quickly go back to my nest."

"I think I'll do the same. Or Blaclleaf will get mad at me for yawning all day." she replied.

Her sister looked at her, not knowing how she should take the answer. After all, she often yawned and Moonpaw was sure it was because of her lack of sleep. She was determined to find out the reason behind it. But first, she wanted her sister to have a good night of sleep.

They both said goodnight and went their separate way to their nest. Moonpaw turned one last time to check if Brightpaw had really gone back to her nest after going to the dirty tunnel. Then she lied down and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Moonpaw sighed, annoyed. She knew that Brightpaw had gone out of the camp after that. She had smelled her sister's scent trail as she had one of the best noses in the Clan. The trail had quickly vanished. Brightpaw seemed to have become an expert at hiding any traces of her in the forest. _Why would she sneak out of the camp at night?_ But what worried Moonpaw most was the unexplained injury she would come back with, though Brightpaw had made a habit of hiding them as well.

Just then she saw Blackleaf who had come back. She padded to her mentor and helped him to sort the herbs. When they finished, her mentor mewed: "You should get something to eat if you are hungry, we will soon leave for the gathering." As she got to her paws, he added: "If you want to find Brightpaw, she was bringing some fresh-kill to the nursery."

"Ok. Thanks!" replied Moonpaw. She looked around and saw her sister emerging from the nursery. Brightpaw also saw her and padded over.

"How are you Moonpaw?" she mewed. "I hope you had a better day than mine."

"What happened?"

"Dawn patrol, two hunting patrols and responsible of cleaning the nests of the elder's den and the nursery."

"That sounds… interesting." teased Moonpaw.

"Well I did get to hear the elder's gossip about how annoying ticks were."

Moonpaw purred. "I hardly did anything today. Your day _really_ sounds more interesting."

Brightpaw grinned then also purred. "I guess."

"Do you want to share a mouse with me?" asked Moonpaw. Her sister's nodded so they went to the fresh-kill pile and chose a plump mouse. They settled side by side to eat it, as if nothing had happended.

"Are you also going to the gathering tonight?" mewed Moonpaw.

"Yes. And I guess I don't need to ask you. Medicine cats always go."

"Unless they are punished." added Moonpaw.

"You? Punished?" purred again Brightpaw.

They continued to chat, teasing each other. Yet Moonpaw knew that something was going on with her sister. And right now, except finding out the truth, the only way Moonpaw could help her was by supporting her and staying by her side, so Brightpaw would never forget that the Clan was there if she had any problems.

* * *

**ps: I finished to write chapter 5! I'll publish it later this week. (im updating chapter 4 now)**


	5. Chapter 4: Brightpaw

**Ok: chapter 4 here!**

**me: Brightpaw... Your turn again to narrate!**

**Brightpaw: *yawns***

**me: *sigh* You ****_really_**** should get more sleep.**

**Brightpaw: *yawns***

**me: Why didn't I call you Yawnpaw? *sigh***

**Brightpaw: Because *yawn* you wish to be called Brightpw if you were a warrior cat.**

**me: *sigh* Anyway: I do not own and claim warriors! Erin Hunter does.**

**(Brightpaw: You should call yourself Sighpaw!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The full moon night was clear, without any clouds. The Clan had nearly arrived at the tree-bridge, who permitted them to access the island. Brightpaw was walking side by side with Frostleaf and Featherstorm, both of them were the youngest warriors of the Clan and they got along with each other very well. It was suspected that they would become mates. They were also good friends of Brightpaw, even though they were much older than her.

They walked in silence as they were in WindClan territory, respecting the two fox-tails length from the lake shore. Everyone was still nervous about provoking WindClan with the hunting patrols. But if Acornstar had ordered it… He was in front of the group, talking with Ashwhisker, a senior warrior. Behind them were Hailstorm, Ashwhisker's brother, and his mate Rosepool. Silverwing, Scarletflame and Blackleaf followed with the rest: Twilightclaw; Raindrop; Snowheart; Cloudwhisker; Moonpaw; Nutpaw and Grasspaw. Brightpaw was behind with the two young warriors. They speeded up a little to catch up with the others.

They finally arrived at the fallen tree and watched the RiverClan cats who had already begun crossing.

"WindClan is already on the island." remarked Featherstorm. "Their scent is already all over the place." Brightpaw nodded, smelling the air.

They crossed one by one over the slippery bark. Brightpaw almost fell but luckily for her, Featherstorm who was just behind managed to steady her just in time. When they arrived on the other side, the WindClan cats shot angry glances at them.

"I don't think there will be any sharing tongues tonight between WindCan and ThunderClan" observed Moonpaw before going to join the other medicine cats who had arrived. Brightpaw saw her touching noses with Daisypaw. She reminded herself that the problems between Clans never affected the relationship between the medicine cats.

As she followed Featherstorm and Frostleaf, a gray silver fur caught her eyes in a cluster of WindClans cats. But before she had time to get a better look, she heard a cat behind her.

"Hi Brightpaw!"

She turned around to see Foxpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice. Her Clan had just arrived.

"Hi! I'm glad you could made it!" replied Brightpaw. They had met at the last gathering, which had been the first for both of them, and they had immediately hit it off.

"Look!" mewed Foxpaw, pointing to a cluster of apprentices who had just formed. "Let's join them."

Brightpaw followed her friend, careful not to walk on any stray tails. Talking together were Smokepaw -a ShadowClan apprentice-, Reedpaw and his sister Duskpaw –RiverClan apprentices- with Sedgepaw and the apprentice Brightpaw had seen when she had met the WindClan patrol. As she settle down, the WindClan apprentices shot her an angry glance, but they said nothing.

Suddenly Acornstar yowled, announcing the beginning of the gathering. He had climbed on the oak tree, along with the other leaders: Breezestar, Miststar – ShadowClan's leader- and Stonestar –RiverClan's leader. The cats fell silent and looked up at the leaders.

"ShadowClan will begin." mewed Miststar, making a pause to see if the other leaders would challenge her. But as they dipped their heads, she continued: "After a long No-leaf, New-leaf is a blessing to us all. Prey is running well again and ShadowClan is as strong as ever." Her warriors mewed in agreement. "We have nothing else to report except that Littlestorm, Icetail, Toadleap and Smokepaw drove out a fox." Brightpaw saw the apprentice lift his chin at the mention of his name.

Stonestar got to his paw to make his report. "We are also doing well. Fish is running, as usual. There are no other news from RiverClan."

When he sat down, it was Acornstar's turn. Brightpaw looked at him, worried about what he might say. "ThunderClan is also well-fed." He glared at Breezestar who was sitting on a branch above him. "_Our_ preys are out of their burrows and the fresh-kill pile is always full. We have nothing else new to report."

Brightpaw sighed with relief. He hadn't tried to provoke to much the other Clans as he had lately been doing.

"WindClan's rabbit are also running, but not too fast to escape from our hunting patrols." mewed Breezestar. She glared down at Acornstar and added. "We haven't had any problems lately, thanks StarClan."

Foxpaw whispered in Brightpaw's ear: "At least it was short. It will leave more tome for sharing tongues." Brightpaw nodded. She looked around and saw cats from different Clans talking to each other, but as had predicted Moonpaw, ThunderClan and WindClan kept their distances.

Brightpaw chatted with the other apprentices, well aware of the uneasy glances the WindClan apprentices would give her.

"I've seen you once before." mewed Brightpaw to the WindClan apprentice whose name she didn't know, trying to be friendly.

"I'm Rainpaw" replied the gray mottled apprentice.

"And I'm Brightpaw."

The presentations done the chat continued. The tension got lower and they even teased each other and did small contests. Soon enough, all the other apprentices of the gathering had joined them.

"I can jump higher than all of you." challenged Nutpaw.

"We will see about that!" mewed Flowerpaw, the only other RiverClan apprentice.

"What's the point of jumping?" asked Sparkpaw, Smokepaw's sister.

Nutpaw launched himself up into the air. "To do this!" he mewed while jumping high above the ShadowClan apprentice, and landing behind her, his paw already ready to deliver a blow as if it was a real battle.

"Not bad." commented Flowerpaw.

"I'm sure I can also do it." mewed a tom behind Rainpaw. Brightpaw stared at the gray silver WindClan apprentice with dark tabby flecks. She hadn't notice him before.

"You? I'd love to see that…" said Sedgepaw. "I didn't know you could even jump, Wetpaw."

Wetpaw shot his Clanmate a black look and took a deep breath. He crouched then threw himself up into the air. Brightpaw looked with surprise as the tom jumped even higher than Nutpaw. Suddenly, she realized that he had miscalculated and was going to land just on top of her. With a squeal of surprise, she drew back, falling on her back as one of her paws slipped. The tom landed just a mousetail in front of her.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

As she scrambled back to her paws, their eyes met. They stood staring at each other for a couple of heartbeats, holding their breaths.

"Landing on a ThunderClan she-cat…" remarked Sedgepaw, startling them "You never stop to surprise me."

All the apprenticed purred, while Wetpaw gave himself a couple of embarrassed licks.

"Are you alright?" asked Foxpaw.

"Such a fall won't hurt me." answered Brightpaw. "Don't worry."

"Brightpaw!" she heard her mentor calling.

All the apprentices turned around as Clouswhisker padded to her. _He is going to embarrass me for moons if he came just to ask me if I'm alright!_

"We have to go." he mewed. "Nutpaw and Grasspaw, you too."

Brightpaw let out sigh of relief. She looked at Wetpaw, he was staring at her. She quickly turned her head and followed her mentor. Every Clan was preparing to leave. Moonpaw padded to her and the two she-cats waited for their turn to cross. Before jumping on the fallen tree, she looked one last time at the WindClan cats.


	6. Chapter 5: Moonpaw

**Finally here comes chapter 5!** **Sorry i published it this late... I'll update chapter 6 tomorrow so you can forgive me!**

**me: Ok, this chapter's narrator is Moonpaw!**

**Moonpaw: Yay! **

**me: Time for the disclaimer**

**Moonpaw: ~BrightSun03~ does not claim or own Warriors. Erin Hunter does! (may StarClan light their path!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The wind was ruffling Moonpaw's fur. It had begun blowing just a while ago. She could also smell rain in the air, a storm was coming. Moonpaw was walking along the old Thunderpath, going to the abandoned Twoleg nest to collect some catmint.

By the time Moonpaw arrived, highsun had already passed. She sniffed the catmint, happy to see it was flourishing. She carefully collected some and made her way back to the camp.

She entered in the medicine cat's den and found Blackleaf sleeping in his nest. The medicine cat was getting old and was more and more often forgetting important things or sleeping, though his wisdom never left him. He was very respected, even in the other Clans.

Moonpaw carefully put down the herbs and looked around to see if there was anything else she could do. She found nothing so she padded out of the den, letting her mentor sleep a bit longer. The trip to the gathering had probably exhausted him.

She sat down near the entrance. Suddenly, a cat bumped into her. She jumped in surprise.

"Sorry!" mewed Grasspaw.

"Oh, it's you! Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Moonpaw, as she watched the apprentice who didn't let one of his forepaw touch the ground.

He looked away, embarrassed. "I've… I've got a thorn in my paw and I can't get it out."

"A thorn? Let me see." She found it deeply thrust into his pad. Then she carefully removed it with her teeth.

"It's out!" she mewed, spitting out the thorn in the bramble bushes who were near. "Let me give you some horsetail to stop the bleeding, but first give it a good lick."

As Grasspaw began to wash his pad, she entered the medicine cat to get the herb she needed. She took the horsetail from the storage and as she was heading out, Blackleaf called to her.

"Moonpaw? What are you doing with that horsetail?"

"It's for Grasspaw. He had a thorn in his pad."

"Was the skin broken?" he asked.

"Yes, that's why I'm not using dock leaves."

Her mentor nodded so she padded up to Grasspaw, chewed the herbs into a poultice and applied it on his pad.

"It should be alright now. But no more duties today, and even think about going outside the camp if you want the skin to close down quickly." she ordered.

"Ok" he mewed. "You've gotten a bit bossier."

Moonpaw purred. "Blackleaf told me to! He said that warriors always think they know better and never listen. By the way, how did you get that thorn?"

"On a hunting patrol. I landed on bramble bush."

Moonpaw watched Grasspaw limp to the apprentice den and then she went to see if Blackleaf would give her any other duty. She found the old medicine cat drying in the sun the catmint she had collected earlier.

"The catmint was flourishing." she remarked. "We should have plenty this season."

"You were by the abandoned Twoleg nest?"

"To collect the catmint." she answered. _You told me to get some before you took your nap._ _He forgot._ she realized. Blackleaf was growing older and older. She decided to help him and together and they quickly finished.

Suddenly, Blacklead unexpectedly mewed: "Come." She followed him out of the camp, wondering where was he leading her. To her surprise, they stopped at the battle training clearing.

"Are we going to train battle moves?" she asked. Her mentor didn't answer. He sat down, with his tail on his paw. They stood there in silence. Moonpaw sat down next to her mentor and waited to see what was coming next. She looked up at the sky, grey storm clouds were gathering above the lake. _It's soon going to rain. _she observed. Then she groomed herself, patiently waiting for something to happen.

Just as she finished, another cat appeared in the clearing. Much to her surprise, she saw the silver tabby cat padding to them. _What is Silverwing doing here? _She looked at Blackleaf, but he gave nothing away as he watched the deputy coming closer. They greeted each other with a nod.

"You made a good choice choosing this place to meet." observed Blackleaf. "There will be nobody disturbing us."

_Disturbing us from what? _asked herself Moonpaw.

"Indeed." answered Silverwing. "I think we should directly go to the point." She turned to Moonpaw. "You must be wondering what is going on here."

Moonpaw nodded.

"To put it simply" mewed Silverwing "I want you to spy for us."

"Me? Spy? For you and Blackleaf?" she looked at them, not sure if she had heard right.

"That's right, Moonpaw." answered Blackleaf. "There are some strange things going on right now."

"I believe you already know what we are talking about." added Silverwing.

"Strange things? Let me think about it." Moonpaw closed her eyes and tried to recall what were they speaking about.

"Maybe it will help you if I say that it is about Brightpaw." hinted her mentor.

Moonpaw narrowed her eyes. _Brightpaw? Could they know about her sneaking out? But what about it? _she asked herself. But there was one strange thing which she wanted to know. _Why is she coming back with such injuries?_

"It's been bothering us for a while." explained Silverwing. "We believe you already know that she is going out at night. But we'd like you to find out why she come back with those injuries. It will help us to know what is the reason behind it."

"I already began to search what was going on with her." mewed Moonpaw. "But… What are you so interested in?"

Blackleaf and Silverwing looked at each other. "We'd like not to tell you about it for now." answered the medicine cat, with a tone that warned her not to ask any more questions about it.

Moonpaw nodded. "Okay, I understand." _It must be something important. Though I wish I knew what it is._

"You said you already began searching. Did you found out something?" asked Silverwing.

"Maybe the night before the gathering?" mewed Blackleaf. "You were out."

Moonpaw looked in dismay at her mentor. "You knew?"

"Of course, I wasn't born during the last rain."

"That night, I saw Brightpaw trying to get out." recalled Moonpaw. "But I sent her straight to her den. However, I know she sneaked out later that night because that morning there was a fresh scent trail. She doesn't talk to me about this and we usually avoid the subject."

Silberwing nodded after carefully listening to what Moonpaw had said. "Thank you. We will meet here another time. I'll tell Blackleaf when."

"I'm happy to help!" mewed Moonpaw. _Although I'd like to know what is going on!_

Silverwing then left to hunt while Moonpaw followed her mentor back to camp. Rain started to fall and they quickened their pace. When they arrived in their den, they were already soaked. Blackleaf directly went to his nest, Moonpaw soon heard him snoring. She shook her wet fur and dried it with some couples of licks. Then she lied down in her nest, even though it still wasn't dusk. Yet again she wondered: _What is going on?_


	7. Chapter 6: Wetpaw

**me: Wetpaw! Finally narrating again!**

**Wetpaw: *stares at the forest***

**me: Ehm... disclaimer?**

**Wetpaw: *sigh***

**me: Hopeless... **

**Brightpaw: I'll do it!**

**me: Wait what are you doing here!?**

**Brightpaw: You said no spoilers. Anyway: ~BrightSun~ does not claim or own Warriors. Erin Hunter does!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Your names suits this weather well." observed Sedgepaw.

Wetpaw sighed. After a good hunt with Rainpaw and their mentors, the last thing he wanted was to hear the hot-headed apprentice's comments. They were in the burrow where the apprentices slept when there was a bad weather outside. It had began pouring when they still had been hunting and now their fur was dripping wet.

"I guess they do." answered Rainpaw, obviously not bothered by Sedgepaw's comment. Wetpaw envied his brother's calm and faith in the Clan.

Sedgepaw got on his paws. "I guess I'd better be going."

"Good luck cleaning the elders' den!" mewed Wetpaw sarcastically.

Sedgepaw shot him an angry glance, then quickly got out of the den.

Wetpaw felt his brother's claws into his tail.

"Hey! Stop it Rainpaw!"

Rainpaw narrowed his eyes. "You should be the one stopping. I mean, you should stop annoying Sedgepaw! He'll only get more annoying."

"Ok, I get it! But could you _please_ stop digging you claw in my tail?"

Rainpaw slowly let go. "I don't understand why you are so upset about it."

"Upset about what?" asked Wetpaw annoyed, between a couple of licks on his tail.

"You know what I mean." His brother lashed his tail. "You should be happy WindClan let us in."

Wetpaw snorted. "I will be happy when I'll be accepted as I am. WindClan may have let us in but some of them still doesn't trust us. Why? Because we are half Clan. Still, we are _cats_! I don't see what pure blood change."

"It changes everything! And now we suffer _their_ mistakes. It seems that some cats forget the importance of the code and where a Clan cat heart truly lies."

Wetpaw winced at his brother answer. Rainpaw would never be able to forgive Breezefur and their mother. Even when he was a kit, he always stayed away from Heatherleaf.

"I still believe-"

"Wetpaw! Dusk patrol!"

"Fox dung!" he mewed, scrambling to his paw. He looked at Rainpaw. His brother was glaring at him with his angry blue eyes.

"See you later!" mewed Wetpaw, exiting the den. Outside, rain welcomed him. He sighed and padded up to Dustclaw and Bluecloud.

"Is there someone else on the patrol?" he asked. Just then he saw Heatherleaf coming toward them.

"It answers your question?" mewed Bluecloud. Without waiting his reply, she spun around and followed Dustclaw out of camp. Wetpaw and Heatherleaf walked three foxtails behind them, without saying a word. He realized they were heading toward the RiverClan border. _Or else Heatherleaf wouldn't be on this patrol._ He sighed, annoyed, and to make thing worse he remembered his argument with Rainpaw.

"You shouldn't be so upset, Wetpaw." mewed gently Heatherleaf. "I'm alright with it."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I'm still your mother." she answered, brushing her tail along his fur. "Every time you are upset, you keep sighing and flicking you ears."

Wetpaw shook his wet fur and shrugged. "I guess I do."

"Everything will be alright if you follow what you _believe _is right, not what you _think _it is."

He tilted his head, but before he had time to ask what it meant, Dustclaw shouted: "Hurry up you two, you are falling behind and we are nearly at the border."

They quickened their pace catch up with Dustclaw and Bluecloud.

* * *

Wetpaw was lying in his nest, trying to sleep, but his restless mind was keeping him up. He hadn't had another opportunity to ask what had his mother meant. _Believe and think… Doesn't it means the same thing?_ He sighed and got on his paw. He quietly walked out of the den, careful not to disturb Rainpaw and Sedgepaw who were deep asleep.

He was now on the hill again, watching the lake. He had sneaked out of camp to come here and think. He sighed again, letting the rain pour through his fur.

He tried to make sense of Heatherleaf's words, but he knew that wasn't the reason he was so restless. Yet again he thought of the cat he had saw two nights ago. He couldn't stop to think of her, and it bothered him. To make things worse, he had nearly landed on her at the gathering. _Brightpaw._ When their eyes had met, his heart had skipped a beat. She had recognized him, he was sure of it. _That name really suits her._

He sighed again. Realizing what a stupid decision he had just made. Before having the time to change his mind, he got up and ran. _Wetpaw, are you stupid!? _He kept telling himself those words. He arrived soon at the border. ThunderClan's border. _I can't believe you are that stupid, Wetpaw._ _Do you really think it is possible?_ He walked along the river down to the lake. _Maybe it is._ He put one paw in front of the other again and again so he wouldn't stop. _Wetpaw, think again about it._ He hesitated. Suddenly the lake appeared in front of him. _I know it's stupid, so this why I'll prove to myself that it is impossible. _

"So you came."

He jumped in surprise at the mew. He turned around to see a cat emerging from the bushes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You already forgot about me… I guess it can't be helped."

_Impossible!_ he told himself. _I must be so tired I'm seeing things._

"Don't worry you are not dreaming." she mewed. "Because I must be the one dreaming."

"So it's really you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Dreaming about the one thing that seemed impossible."

"Wetpaw, are you stupid?" she asked. "I'm the one dreaming here. I thought I could sleep tonight."

"It seems you know my name, Brightpaw."

She looked at her paws. "And you know mine."

He sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"May I ask you the same question?"

"I was taking a night walk."

"You mean you wanted to see me so much, you even came under this rain."

He gave himself a couple of embarrassed licks. "You were looking much better when your fur wasn't soaking wet. Anyway, why did you came?"

She looked at him with her beautiful green eyes. "I had a feeling you would come."

"So you mean you wanted to see me so much, you even came under this rain?"

Suddenly Brightpaw jumped to her paws. "Hide! Quick!"


	8. Chapter 7: Brightpaw

**Sorry... I interrupted the story at such a moment (but I "needed" to change the cat who was narrating and there must be some suspense... isn't it?) **

**Brightpaw: I see I see... Hopeless...**

**me: ?**

**Brightpaw: You really are hopeless... Anyway I don't want to keep you waiting so: ~BrightSun~ does not claim or own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hide! Quick!" Brightpaw mewed, jumping to her paw. Wetpaw stood there as if he hadn't heard.

"Quick!" she urged. _It will be bad if they see us._

She ran to the nearest thick bush and dived in it, soon followed by Wetpaw. Suddenly the patrol appeared. Scarletflame was leading it, the other members were Raindrop -Snowheart's sister- and Birdsong –Cloudwhisker's sister. Brightpaw felt the tom pressing closer to her, their fur touching. The patrol stopped and smelled the air. _I hope they don't smell Wetpaw! _she told herself. _At least there's no way they would smell me._

Scarletflame came to closer to the bush. The apprentices held their breath and stood as still as possible.

"Let's remark the border quickly." mewed Raindrop. "So we can back into our nests."

"In other words you mean that you don't want to stay under the rain." teased Birdsong.

The patrol soon left after, to Brightpaw's relief. When they were gone, Wetpaw slid out from the bush. Brightpaw followed him.

"You knew the patrol was coming?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered. She had heard Silverwing asking Scarletflame to lead a night patrol along the WindClan border.

"Thank you." he said, dipping his head.

Brightpaw stood there, looking at her paws.

"I think it is time for me to go. Dawn is approaching." observed Wetpaw. He began walking toward the border.

"Wait!" she mewed, already regretting that she had spoken that word.

"Tomorrow maybe?" he proposed, turning his head to meet her gaze. She felt drown into his grayish eyes.

"I can't." she mewed. "Tomorrow I mean."

"Then see you in two nights!" he mewed not letting her time to reply, vanishing back into his territory. WindClan's territory.

* * *

Brightpaw let the sun warm her fur, the storm had cleared. She was standing in front of the apprentices' den, enjoying the dawn. _Then see you in two nights! _Wetpaw's words echoed in her mind. She felt like bursting with joy. _If only things weren't so complicated! _She would be breaking the warrior code, but most importantly she couldn't put Wetpaw in any danger. She didn't want any more trouble. _Then tell the truth?_ She sighed, already knowing the answer. _I don't know anything! _She tried to convince herself. _Yet, what is already happening is enough to announce some trouble ahead. _

"Hi Brightpaw!" squealed a cat behind her. Brightpaw turned around and saw Fernkit and her littermates.

"Hi!" she mewed, smoothing the fur between Fernkit's ears. "Does Nightflower knows you are here?"

It was Berrykit who answered. "Of course. She was the one who told us that we could come."

"We wanted to see the apprentice's den!" put in Fernkit.

"Yeah, we are nearly old enough to become apprentices!" added Ivykit.

Brightpaw purred. "You still have two months to wait, you are still too young."

"It's not fair." mewed Fernkit indignantly, immediately joined by Berrykit and Ivykit.

Brightpaw saw Cloudwhisker exiting the warriors' den. "I've got to go." she said to the kits.

"Can you play with us later?" begged Fernkit.

"Of course! I'll come when I've finished my duties." promised Brightpaw.

Fernkit's green eyes lightened up. "Thanks!" she mewed and the kits raced back to the nursery.

Brightpaw then padded up to her mentor.

"You seem in a good mood today." Cloudwhisker observed as she approached. "Is it because of my kits?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Anyway, today we are battle training." he announced.

Brightpaw stiffened. _Please, not battle training!_ Though all she said was: "Ok. Are we going now?"

"We are leaving when Nutpaw and Ashwhisker come back with the dawn patrol. We are training with them today." he answered. "Though they should come back any time by now."

Brightpaw sat down to wait, she then decided to groom herself. She smoothed her fur, and calmed down her racing heart. _Good. Always stay calm._ echoed another voice in her mind. She shut it out. Just then she saw the dawn patrol entering the camp.

"You see?" mewed her mentor. "We didn't have to wait long."

She nodded in agreement and padded up with Cloudwhisker to Nutpaw and his mentor, Ashwhisker.

"We are battle training with them?" asked Nutpaw.

"Yes. And we are leaving now." answered Ashwhiker.

"Now? We just came back."

"Don't tell me you are already tired!" scolded Ashwhisker.

Nutpaw muttered. "Well, why would you be tired after marking every single tree of the WindClan's border?" He looked away in embarrassment as he realized that Brightpaw had heard him.

They left the camp and raced through the forest. Soon the battle training clearing came into sight.

"First, let's train some basics moves." mewed Cloudwhisker.

Brightpaw looked at Nutpaw who was already practicing some advanced moves at the other side of the clearing. "You said we were training together." she commented.

"Later. First I want to see how much you've improved." answered her mentor. "Let's see if you can pass by me."

"Ok." Brightpaw leaned on her hindpaws. _Always use the unexpected, even if it is the most mousebrained thing._ She closed her eyes and tried to shut the voice. She opened her eyes slowly, taking her time because it wasn't a real battle. _Take as much time as you need, as long as it doesn't endanger yourself_ said the voice. _Shut up _she snapped to it.

"We don't have all day." mewed Cloudwhisker, lashing his tail to show his annoyance. _There!_ she saw her opportunity and immediately jumped. She landed half a foxtail in front of her mentor and raced past him without him having time to do anything.

"It was great!" he prized her. "You rushed so fast, and I didn't have time to stop you."

"Because you lashed your tail."

Cloudwhisker looked at her, his head tilt. "I mean." she explained. "You lashed your tail, and it unbalanced you for a heartbeat and you didn't have any time to balance yourself again to stop me if I passed on that side. And also you didn't expect me to jump right in front of you, it startles you and slowed your time reaction."

Her mentor looked at her in astonishment. _Fox dung!_ she told herself. _I got carried away. I'm not supposed to be able to tell such things._

After a moment of awkward silence, Cloudwhisker mewed: "Impressive. Anyway, you didn't use any battle moves so let's try those now."

"What move do I do?" she asked.

"Use what do you think is the best. Fight me as if I were an enemy warrior invading our territory."

Brightpaw crouched and prepared to jump. _He expects me to do the same thing as last time, so change of plan._ Suddenly she rushed right in front of her. Cloudwhisker raised himself on his hindpaws, ready to meet her this time. _So he is finally fighting more seriously. _After all, it was known that her mentor was an outstanding fighter.

As she approached to knock him off his paws, he jumped. She had already foresaw it and was moving aside. Cloudwhisker landed in front of her, ready to face her. She cuffed his ears the heartbeat he took to balance himself and she jumped behind to avoid his blows.

"Not bad." he mewed, jumping again.

"Thanks!" said Brightpaw, also jumping. They met in the air where she knocked him, even though she was half his size. _Didn't I told you? Use the unexpected._ echoed the voice. _I know! _she answered. However, she knew that her mentor had intentionally exposed his belly when he had leaped.

Cloudwhiker landed on his back and she immediately took the chance to try to pine him down. But he got free from her grasp without much effort. _He is too big for me to hold him down _she realized.

Her mentor sat down. "That was really good!" he mewed.

"Those that mean that the fight is finished?" she asked, ready to leap. "There was no winner."

"Battling is not about winning. It's about protecting the Clan in case it's needed." answered Cloudwhisker. "Battles without purpose are already lost."

"So you mean you did your purpose of testing me and there was no need to fight any longer." she commented, sitting down.

Her mentor nodded "Exactly."

"So how was the fight?" asked Ashwhisker. He had just padded up to them, followed by Nutpaw.

"Very good! Brightpaw was brilliant!" explained Cloudwhisker, while Brightpaw washed off some bits of dirt of her fur. "She is an excellent fighter. I'm always amazed by her fast progress."

Brightpaw almost winced at his last prize, as the voice echoed again in her head: _Training always pays off. Isn't it?_

"I'd like to see how Nutpaw fights against her." mewed Ashwhisker. "He is already too used in fighting Grasspaw."

"Fighting her? She had less training and battle experience than me." exclaimed Nutpaw. _Yeah right_ thought Brightpaw.

"I think you may be surprised." answered Cloudwhisker. "She is an outstanding fighter for her age."

"Let's see." challenged Nutpaw. He stood still and watched her, waiting for her to make the first move. _What did- _began to echo the voice. _Shut up! _she snapped to it. She crouched and launched herself on Grasspaw.

The older apprentice was already moving aside and Brightpaw landed on the bare ground. She quickly spun around to face him. He was already on top of her. She rolled to her side to avoid him but he pinned her to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she mewed indignantly. As she said those words, Brightpaw wriggled free and jumped back to put some distance between her and Nutpaw. _You can do it _she encouraged herself _You already put up quit a fight with Cloudwhisker. _

She rushed forward and as expected, Nutpaw leaped above her. She rolled out of the way just before he landed and she launched herself at him while he was still unbalanced. She ducked her head, knocking Nutpaw's forepaw from under with her muzzle, then she rolled and thrust a powerful kick that send him flying.

Before Nutpaw had any time to scramble to his paw, she was already on top of him. She sank her teeth, careful not to draw blood, in his scruff, pressing him into the ground. He tried to get free but didn't manage to get free from her grasp.

"The fight is finished." announced Cloudwhiker. "And Brightpaw is the winner!"

Brightpaw let Nutpaw scramble to his paw.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, worried she might have injured him.

He narrowed his eyes. "Of course not!"

_I was just trying to be nice! _she sighed. "Don't worry Brightpaw." mewed Ashwhisker. "He is just upset he lost the fight. You fought really great."

"Thanks!" she said, feeling her chest burst with pride. Yet deep within her, she still heard that voice. _This was one win among many others. _She tried not to think of _that_ cat, of _its_ voice. _StarClan help me! Will I ever get free from _that_ cat? _she thought. _I don't want any more troubles! _she added. Suddenly Wetpaw's words echoed in her mind. _Then see you in two nights! _She shivered, hoping that _that_ cat would never hear about it. For her and Wetpaw's sake.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming soon! (just need to chack spelling mistakes etc.)**

** ~BrightSun~**


	9. Chapter 8: Moonpaw

**me: Moonpaw it's your turn (again) Time for the disclaimer!**

**Moonpaw: Why do I get to narrate a borring day?**

**me: *sigh* First of all it's just the evening... Second, not everything is borring in this chapter (I hope)... and third: i said NO spoilers!**

**Moonpaw: Sorry! ~BrightSun~ does not claim or own Warriors! Erin Hunter does!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_"I want you to spy for us." _

Moonpaw kept remembering of Silverwing's words. They felt like a heavy burden on her shoulders.

"Moonpaw? Could you put these herbs back into the store?"

Blackleaf's mew startled her and she looked around. She was in the medicine cat's den and her mentor was pointing his tail to a pile of sorted herbs.

"Of course." she said, carefully picking up the herbs and putting them in the storage. "Is there anything else I can do?" she asked afterwards.

"I don't think so." replied Blackleaf "Maybe you can check the nursery to see if there is any sickness?"

"Ok!" she mewed. "Should I check the elders too?"

"No need." he answered. "I did it earlier while you were collecting the marigold."

Moonpaw exited the den and headed toward the nursery. Sundown was nearly approaching and the Clan was relaxing in the last moments of sunlight. Amberstar was sleeping on the highledge. Hailstorm was sharing tongues with Rosepool. Her mother was eating a squirrel with Raindrop. Nutpaw was showing a battle move to Grasspaw. Everything seemed perfectly fine. _Yet Silverwing wouldn't have asked me to do that if everything was ok._

Moonpaw found Brightpaw playing mossball with the kits in front of the nursery. She sat down and looked them play.

"Catch!" ordered her sister to Berrykit as she threw the ball. The light brown kit jumped high and caught it with his forepaws. As he landed, his sisters leaped on top of him and pressed him to the ground. Fernkit then took the ball from him.

"Nice!" prized Brightpaw.

"It's not fair!" protested Berrykit as he scrambled to his paws. "Two against one!"

"Weren't you the one saying that if you were a warrior, you would easily beat three warriors?" pointed out Ivykit.

While the two kits continued to argue, Fernkit brought the moss ball to Brightpaw and mewed. "Here is the ball!"

"Thanks!" her sister answered.

"I can't wait to become an apprentice!" said Fernkit. "I want to be able to train with you! After all you are one of my best friends!"

Brightpaw purred. "I know, only one moon to wait!"

Moonpaw smiled. She was happy for her sister. She then padded forward and mewed to the kits. "Health inspection!"

Ivykit and Berrykit who were still fighting did as if they hadn't heard. They were too busy arguing with each other. Fernkit immediately came and sat in front of Moonpaw. Moonpaw checked her and saw that the kit was healthy.

"Good. Next one!" she mewed, amused by Berrykit who had fallen, startled by a leaf.

"They are quite a handful, aren't they?" remarked Brightpaw as she padded to her.

"I can see." answered Moonpaw. The two she-cats purred.

In the end she managed to inspect the other kits, who were healthy as well.

"Fernkit! Berrykit! Ivykit!" called Nightflower as she padded outside the nursery. The kits hurried back to their mother's side. "It's time to go to sleep." The three kits protested.

"We need to go to eat too." added Moonpaw.

"See you tomorrow!" mewed Fernkit as Moonpaw and Brightpaw went to the freshkill pile.

"Let's share this blackbird." proposed Moonpaw.

Brightpaw looked away. "I'm not very hungry. I ate earlier today."

Moonpaw narrowed her eyes but said nothing. _We _always_ eat together! _She chose a small mouse and they settled down. Moonpaw quickly gulped the mouse, watched awkwardly by her sister. _Did you really eat?_ wanted to ask Moonpaw, but again she kept quiet.

"What did you do today?" she asked.

"Battle training." answered Brightpaw. "With Nutpaw."

"I saw earlier he was pretty upset." she recalled.

"Well I guess. I beat him in a fight."

Moonpaw was surprised. "Really?"

Brightpaw shrugged. "I guess it was beginner's luck."

"He is soon going to be made a warrior." she commented.

"In about one moon." added Brightpaw.

"Anyway." mewed Moonpaw, changing the subject. "You seemed to have fun with the kits."

"They are sweet and funny. Besides, you shouldn't call them "kits" like that. They were our denmates and we always spent time together."

"I know sorry." apologized Moonpaw. "They are my friends too." Suddenly she remembered. "I forgot to tell Blackleaf that everything is fine with the nursery!"

Brightpaw purred. "Mousebrain."

"See you!" mewed Moonpaw as she got to her paws and hurried back to the medicine cat's den.

Moonpaw was now lying in her nest, trying to fall asleep. The day had ended.

Suddenly she found herself in a grassy clearing. The air was warm and she could smell many preys. _StarClan' hunting grounds!_ she realized.

"Moonpaw!" she heard a cat squeal.

Much to her surprise, she saw her dead brother. "Stomkit! I've missed you so much… What are you doing here?"

Stormkit didn't answer. He turned around and began running. She followed her brother but soon lost his trace.

"Stormkit!" she called.

She arrived beside a small pool, a waterfall falling in it. It wasn't the moonpool, Moonpaw was sure of it. Then she saw her brother, sitting beside another cat. That cat was the most prettiest she-cat Moonpaw had ever seen. She had a pale ginger long fur, with beautiful amber eyes.

"I am sorry, Moonpaw." whimpered the she-cat. "I wish I could something but I'm helpless."

Moonpaw tilted her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"You will learn soon enough. Danger is closing in!" then she added with a sad look in her eyes. "And I can't do anything to stop it…"

"What danger? Please answer me!" begged Moonpaw, but the next thing she knew she was back in her nest.


	10. Chapter 9: Wetpaw

**me: Ok, now Wetpaw narrates again!**

**Wetpaw: I looove this chapter**

**me: *sigh* disclaimer?**

**Wetpaw: *stares at ThunderClan's territory* *sigh* ok if you want... ~BrightSun~ does not claim or own Warriors! Erin Hunter does!**

**me: and?**

**Wetpaw: ehm... Please review?**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Wetpaw gazed at the stars above him. His heart was delighted yet his mind kept telling him: _You shouldn't do it! Think of Heatherleaf and Breezefur!_ He shook his head. Deep within him he knew it was wrong, but his love for her was overwhelming. He'd never thought such a strong emotion existed.

Wetpaw was walking on the meadow, hiding in the shadows of the heathers. He didn't want to be seen, and unfortunately the number of night patrols had increased as it was warmer and also because of the ThunderClan.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Wetpaw finally saw the forest. He began running and soon arrived at the border, near the lake.

"You are the one who arrives late, I see." mewed a voice behind him.

Wetpaw was overjoyed to see she had come. Brightaw brushed her cheek against his and purred. "Badger got your tongue?" she asked.

"No. Sorry…" he said. "I'm happy to see you."

"Me too." she whispered in his ear.

They sat down, fur touching and tails curled together, and stared at the lake and the stars.

"It's so beautiful!" observed Brightpaw.

"Like you." added Wetpaw. "Especially in the moonlight."

Brightpaw cuffed playfully his ear. "I'm not. I can't be compared to the stars."

"You can!" insisted Wetpaw. "Because to me you are the most beautiful star."

Brightpaw rolled her eyes. "Stupid furball, stop mooning on me!"

Wetpaw purred. "Well, you wouldn't be here if you also didn't moon over me."

She looked at her paw and said nothing. They sat together in silence. Just each other presence was enough to fill the hole in their heart.

"I wish we were in the same Clan." mewed suddenly Brightpaw.

"Me too!" agreed Wetpaw. "But technically we may be."

Brightpaw tilted her head on side.

Wetpaw shifted his paws, uncomfortable. "You know about Breezefur story?" she nodded so he went on. "Well, Rainpaw and I are his son. So I'm Half-Clan."

She looked at him but to his surprise she said nothing. The look filled of love she gave him was still the same.

"There's also something about my birth you may want to know." mewed Brightpaw. "I'm not… I'm not a Clan cat."

He looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean by not a Clan cat?"

"I'm ThunderClan, don't worry, but I don't have any Clan blood. I was found in the forest as a kit and raised by the Clan."

"So we are both strangers among our own Clan." commented Wetpaw, smoothing the fur between her ears.

"I guess."

After what seemed to be like a couple of heartbeat, they had to leave.

"Dawn is coming too quickly!" complained Brightpaw. "It should let us spend some more time together."

Wetpaw purred. "We'll see each other soon, don't worry."

"Soon is not now." she mewed stubbornly. "But I guess we could see each other in two nights?"

"We should have a good night of sleep tomorrow." he advised.

She looked away. "Yeah."

"See you then in two nights!" he mewed after brushing her cheek one last time.

"I'll miss you." she whispered to him.

_Me too_ he said to himself as he made his way back to the camp.

Since then, they made a habit of seeing each other every two nights…

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter ! I'll do a longer one next time!**

** ~BrightSun~**


	11. Chapter 10: Moonpaw

**Another short chapter! Sorry!**

**Moonpaw: And again I'm narrating a boring scene. Why didn't the StarClan-**

**me: No spoiler!**

**Moonpaw: As you wish... Anyway ~BrightSun~ does not claim or own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**me: and?**

**Moonpaw: Please Review! **

**me: and?**

**Moonpaw: this forum: forum/FeatherClan-IceClan-SunClan-and-JadeClan/134 535/ is searching for members... Please join!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Four sunrises had passed since that dream and Moonpaw was still trying to figure out what was happening. She hoped she would get some more explanations at the Moonpool that night. She was itching to leave, but the sun still hadn't even set.

She looked toward the apprentices' den: Brightpaw had retired earlier and was already deep asleep. Moonpaw was worried, these days her sister seemed even _more_ tired than usual.

She groomed her white fur and her golden stripped tail, then licked her paws and washed her face. Moonpaw stretched and decided to go to the elders' den to see if they needed something.

When she entered their den, she found them fast asleep. She checked Littlepetal to see if her fever had not returned, careful not to wake her. The elder seemed fine so she padded out to the clearing again.

She sat down and looked around. Featherstorm and Frostleaf were sharing a rabbit. Her mother was sunning herself, chatting with Raindrop. The kits were playing with Cloudwhisker, attacking him from all sides. She purred as she saw Berrykit slip off his father's back and roll to the ground. He was one of the clumsiest cat she had ever seen. Much to her surprise she also saw Acornstar and Silverwing talking under the Highledge. Some cats were watching them awkwardly. Usually the two cats avoided each other except for the Clan's duties. _Brightpaw is right… Why did her made her deputy if he can never agree with her?_

* * *

"You seemed pretty restless." observed Blackleaf as they walked toward the border. "Are you so itching to go to the moonpool?"

"I guess I wanted to see Daisypaw." answered Moonpaw, not giving anything away. She hadn't talked to Blackleaf about the dream she had had and she thought it was for the better.

"It's good to see you!" mewed a cat from behind who was running to catch up with them.

"It's good to see you too, Nightleaf!" greeted her mentor.

The ShadowClan medicine cat dipped her head and they soon saw Icefur arriving.

"Am I late?" he asked as he stopped beside Nightleaf.

The black she-cat brushed her tail along his white flank. "Don't worry, you are not. Whitwhisker and Daisypaw have yet to come."

"He's the one complaining about us being late and now he is the last one to arrive!" commented Icefur, annoyed. Whitwhisker was known for his impatience -he had asked them to arrive on time as he hated to wait- and RiverClan's medicine cat was famous for his sharp tongue, probably due of his tiny size.

Moonpaw saw two cats running down a hill. "Look, they are here!" she mewed as she pointed out to them.

"Sorry!" apologized Daisypaw. "Flamekit got a thorn in his pad right before we left!"

"Kits these days." muttered Blackleaf and the medicine cats began purring.

They soon were on their way. The moonpool was as beautiful as ever. Moonlight was making the water shine, and the stars' reflection seemed to be dancing. Moonpaw lapped the cold water and soon drifted into sleep.

She woke up in the same clearing where she had seen her brother. She looked around but there was no cat to be seen. She followed the same path she had took and arrived at the small pool.

"Stormkit?" she called. No answer. She was alone.

"Please answer me!" she wailed desperately. "What is the danger? What is happening!"

She felt she was beginning to fade. "Please!"

Just before opening her eyes back at the moonpool, Moonpaw heard the StarClan she-cat whisper next to her. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Moonpaw sniffed the dirty place tunnel. Her nose wrinkled. She finally found what she was looking for: a fresh scent trail of Brightpaw. It seemed that her sister had gone out while she had been at the moonpool. Moonpaw then finally made up her mind. She was going to have a good sleep this night and the next… she was going to find out what was her sister hiding.


	12. Chapter 11: Wetpaw

**Sorry! Another short chapter! But i PROMISE the next one is going to be longer than 1000 words.**

**so... just a couple of things first, Wetpaw care to explain?**

**Wetpaw:**

**-1: the disclaimer (again): ~BrightSun~ does not claim or own Warriors... Erin Hunter does.**

**-2: Any ideas for warriors names for Grasspaw, Nutpaw and Sedgepaw (unfortunately he'll also become a warrior...)? it's for later in the story. Review or PM ~BrightSun~ if you have any suggestions.**

**-3: Please if you want to join a forum... join this one: (recruting members!)**

** forum/FeatherClan-IceClan-SunClan-and-JadeClan/134 535/**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Let all the cats old enough to catch a hare gather here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting."

Breezestar's call startled Wetpaw. He was cleaning the old beddings with Sedgepaw –it seemed that Runningbreeze and Blossomtail were trying to make them get along better, putting them to do chores together. _It's not working _thought Wetpaw _You can't expect me to hit it off with someone like him! _

The Clan gathered beneath the Tallrock and Wetpaw sat beside his brother, even though they still were angry ateach other. _Even if a quarter moon has passed._

"Why did Breezestar called a gathering?" asked Wetpaw.

Rainpaw flicked his ears. It seemed that he also had that habit when he was upset. "Look." he mewed, pointing out to the nursery. Squirrelfur was padding out with Amberkit and Flamekit behind her. They kits seemed delighted, yet a little bit anxious. Molefur padded to them and smoothed the fur between their ears. _They've reached their six moons!_ realized Wetpaw.

"I gather you for my favorite duty." mewed Breezestar, looking warmly at the kits. "Flamekit and Amberkit have reached their six moons! Flamekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Flamepaw. Haysteam! You shall be his mentor. You are a skilled warrior and I trust you will teach him right."

Flamepaw turned towards his mentor and they touched noses.

"Amberkit, from now on you shall be known as Amberpaw. Poppyflower, you will be her mentor. You are a skilled and experienced warrior, I know I'm putting her in safe paws."

Amberpaw and Poppyflower touched noses and the Clan cheered for the newly made apprentices. _At least it will change to have other apprentices than the hot-headed one and the angry one_ commented to himself Wetpaw.

Blossomtail padded to him. "Have you finished to clean the beddings?" she asked.

"Not yet." answered Wetpaw.

"It will rain soon so go finish that and then we are going hunting." she ordered. Wetpaw looked toward Sedgepaw and sighed. _Great! Just great!_

* * *

Wetpaw sighed. His fur was soaked as it now raining. He looked at the gray sky. It was already dusk. _Good. Just a little more to wait!_ He shifted his paws as his gaze fell down on the Clan and felt a thorn in his heart. _I'm breaking the warrior code._ he thought yet again. Just then Rainpaw saw him.

"What are you doing standing there in the rain like a lost kit?"asked his brother, flicking his ears.

"Nothing." replied Wetpaw. "Just enjoying the weather." he added as he brushed past him. Rainpaw snorted but said nothing. They entered together in the den the apprentices used when it was raining.

Sedgepaw, who had been curled in his nest, raised his head and mewed scornfully: "You don't expect me to sleep next to your drenched fur?"

Wetpaw lashed his tail, sending a couple of drops in the air. "Don't worry Sedgepaw. I have _no_ intention to sleep next to _you_."

"Carefull!" hissed Rainpaw next to him as the drops landed on him. "I don't want a wet fur either."

Sedgepaw put his head back on his paw. "Suit yourself." he mewed to Wetpaw.

"Are you _always_ arguing with each other?" asked Flamepaw who had been watching the scene with his sister.

"You are worst than kits." added Amberpaw, amused.

The older apprentices remained quiet. Wetpaw put his tail on his ears and decided to rest before going out at Moonhigh. Soon the other apprentices felt asleep and he slipped out of the den.

* * *

_She is late!_ he thought as he arrived and settled down in the shadow of a bush near the shore. He was aching to see her. _At least we were able to see each other two nights ago, even if it was half moon. _There was only Brightpaw who could dare to meet by the WindClan's border, where the medicine cats also met –and of course she had convinced him.

Suddenly he felt claws digging in his back. He jumped, startled, and turned around to face his attacker.

"Calm down!" purred Brightpaw.

He brushed her cheek. "It's you!" he mewed. He hadn't heard her and he wasn't surprised. She was always moving like a shadow, never making any noises whatever she was doing –expect talking.

"I'm happy to see you." she said and they curled together to watch the stars as usual.

"Even a kit wouldn't have reacted that way." she commented. "I only touched you!"

"With your claw." he added. "I thought it was another cat who had saw we were meeting together."

"Stupid furball." she purred again, love sparkling in her green eyes. "Who do you think would follow us?"

"Me!" mewed a cat behind them.


	13. Chapter 12: Moonpaw

**Oh StarClan I just realised I forgot to publish chapter 10 x) (so check it out)**

**But nothing so important happens...**

**Finally a longer chapter! The story finally move on to more interesting stuff... **

**And Moonpaw will have the pleasure to introduce you to it!**

**Moonpaw: Why!? Why!? *sobs***

**me: No spoilers!**

**Fernkit: Can I do the disclaimer? PLEASE!**

**me: as you wish... **

**Fernkit:**

**1. ~BrightSun~ does not claim or own Warriors! Erin Hunter does.**

**2. If you want to join a forum... click on the link on her profile page**

**3. please review! (thx to everyone, she managed to find Warriors names for Sedgepaw, Grasspaw and Nutpaw!)**

**4. you can propose kits names and their description... i have no more kits in windclan**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Me!" she mewed.

Brightpaw and the WindClan turned around, probably shocked to see that their secret had been found out. _Well I'm just as shocked!_ she thought, padding out of the shadows.

Brightpaw gasped. "Moonpaw!?"

"Standing right in front of you."

"Isn't she the medicine cat apprentice?" whispered the other apprentice into Brightpaw's ears, though not quiet enough.

"I am." replied Moonpaw. She narrowed her eyes at Brightpaw. _Sneaking out to see a tom! And breaking the warrior code… _

"I think there are a few things that needs to be discussed." mewed Brightpaw. She brushed her tail along the WindClan apprentice's flank as she added. "You should go."

"Wait!" said Moonpaw. _There's no way she would come back with injuries if that was the only thing she had been doing, is it?_ "Wait for me by the Ancient Oak." she ordered to her sister. "I just want to ask him one thing, _alone_."

Brightpaw narrowed her eyes with suspicion but immediately did as she was ordered. She brushed one last time against the tom and disappeared into the forest.

The apprentice looked at her, uneasy. "Don't worry I don't bite." mewed Moonpaw. "Like I said, I just want to ask you one thing. Actually, I've got two questions. First, what's your name?"

"Wetpaw."

"Wetpaw? Oh, so you are the cat who nearly landed on Brightpaw at the gathering." she recalled.

"What if I am?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing… I just wanted to know when did you start seeing her."

Wetpaw sighed. "The first night I've seen her, we happened to be both here. Then I saw her at the gathering and afterwards we started meeting every two nights."

"Really!?" she squealed.

"Yes, why are you so surprised?"

Moonpaw looked away. _Should I tell him?_ she wondered. Then an idea formed into her mind. "I have a deal with you."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "A deal?" he repeated.

"You see…" she began, not sure how to say it. "There is something wrong with Brightpaw."

"Something wrong?" he echoed. "What do you mean?"

"You said you've met just before the gathering?" he nodded so she continued. "Since a long time –not just since last the full moon- she has been going out at night and sometimes coming back with unexplained injuries."

Wetpaw narrowed his eyes. "If it's about those injuries, I have nothing to do with it. And when I asked her about it, she begged me not to and we never talked about it afterwards."

"I want to find out how does she gets them." explained Moonpaw. "I'll say nothing about you and her, even helping cover up for you –though I must say I don't like- and in exchange, help me search what's going on with her."

"You've got a deal." answered Wetpaw. "I'll find a way to contact you if I find something important." Looking toward the hills, he added: "I think I'll take my leave now."

"Thanks." she mewed, watching him go back to his territory.

Moonpaw then ran toward the Ancient Oak, preparing herself to face Brightpaw. Her sister was sitting beside the tree, avoiding her gaze. Moonpaw brushed her tail along her flank.

"Don't worry." she mewed.

"Have I got any reason to be worried? You just found out I was breaking the warrior code, meeting a tom from another Clan." snapped her sister.

Moonpaw shrugged. "I guess, but it's not of my business so I'll pretend nothing happened."

Brightpaw looked at her in disbelief. "Really? Why?"

"Like I said, it's not of my business. And if you sneak out to see a tom, it's your heart's problem, not mine." she answered. _There's no way I'll tell her about the deal. She'll just try even harder to hide what is she doing at night._

Brightpaw nodded, a little bit suspicious, but she kept quiet. She smoothed the fur between Moonpaw's ear and mewed: "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me. But I only have one question…. how did you find me?"

"I found your scent trail when I came back from the moonpool."

Brightpaw narrowed her eyes, worry showing in her eye. "Anyway, let's get back to camp."

* * *

About two quarter moons had passed since that night. Moonpaw was preparing a poultice for Stormfall's sore shoulder, while she watched Fernkit and her littermates play a couple of foxtails away.

"I win again!" mewed Fernkit.

Ivykit scrambled to her paws as her sister got off her. "Not fair. You used that move Brightpaw showed you."

Fernkit shook some dirt off her black fur then looked at Ivykit. "Last time I checked, you also learned that move."

"Whatever." murmured Ivykit. "Berrykit, want to fight against me?"

"Don't complain once I make you crowfood." mewed the light brown kit.

Moonpaw watched the kits, amused. _They will soon be apprentices_ she observed. She then went to the elder's den to apply the poultice. After Stormfall thanked her endlessly, she went back to the medicine cat's den. There she found her mentor taking a nap. _Resting for the journey to the moonpool tonight_ she observed. _I hope StarClan will be willing to talk to me this time._ she thought yet again. She drank from the small pool then went again in the clearing just as Brightpaw was returning from the dusk patrol. Moonpaw padded to her and they went to eat something.

"Squirrel or blackbird?" asked Brightpaw.

"Hmm… Good question. Let's take squirrel." answered Moonpaw.

They settled down side by side and ate.

"Tonight you are going to the moonpool, isn't it?" asked Brightpaw.

"Yes. While you have a good night of sleep." advised Moonpaw. "You are not meeting him today."

"Unfortunately…" murmured her sister.

"If you met him every night, you'd be even to exhausted for duties!" scolded Moonpaw. Brightpaw looked away. _As she sneaks out every night, it's no wonder she wants to hide it._ she observed. _But what is she doing if she isn't meeting Wetpaw?_

* * *

It felt like moons had passed before Blackleaf and Moonpaw left for the moonpool. They were now walking toward the border.

"Have you got any news?" asked Blackleaf -unexpectedly as usual.

"What do you mean?" she was afraid of the answer. _I can't tell him just yet._

"On Brightpaw."

She carefully chose her words. "I know new things. For example, I'm nearly sure she is sneaking out every night."

"Tell me something I don't know. Do you know what is she doing?"

"Half of it."

Blackleaf tilted his head on one side. "Half?"

"If you trust me, don't ask any questions." she mewed. Blackleaf opened his mouth, but then closed it and they remained silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Moonpaw crouched to lap a couple of drops from the moonpool. She hardly felt the icy water, as she was already drifting into sleep.

"Wake up little one." mewed a gentle voice beside her.

Moonpaw opened her eyes, and saw the beautiful pale ginger StarClan she-cat. "It's you!"

"Yes, my name is Dawnfeather and I was once your Clanmate." she presented herself. Suddenly Dawnfeather winced. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" asked Moonpaw.

"Come! Follow me, we haven't got much time!" she mewed urgently before running. Moonpaw raced behind her and much to her surprise she found herself in the forest of ThunderClan's territory.

"How is it possible?" she asked.

Dawnfeather stopped. "Only your spirit is here, your body is at the moonpool."

A pained yowl echoed in the quiet forest.

"We are too late…" mewed Dawnfeather, distraught. She began running again in the direction the yowl had come from.

_Wasn't that yowl Brightpaw? _asked Moonpaw herself, worried about what she might find. And what she did find was worst that she imagined.

Dawnfeather stopped in a small clearing near the abandoned Twoleg nest. There was lying the body of a tiny black cat. _Oh no, not this! _Moonpaw saw a spirit raised from the body.

"Fernkit!?" she mewed, confused. "What is she doing here?"

The spirit looked around and then padded toward Dawnfeather. The StarClan she-cat brushed her tail along the kit's flank.

"So I died?" asked Fernkit, not surprised.

"Yes my little one." answered Dawnfeather, pain showing in her amber eyes. "Please forgive me."

"Fernkit?" mewed again Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw!" called Fernkit as she saw she was there. The kit brushed against her.

"What… What happened?" she asked. "You can't be dead!"

Fernkit answered, her green eyes sadly looking toward her body. "I died because of that fox."

"Fox?"

Fernkit pointed toward a large body Moonpaw hadn't noticed before. "That one. Though it's dead now."

Just then Moonpaw saw another body beside the fox –and her heart skipped a beat. "Brightpaw!" she called rushing toward her sister. She found her covered in blood, not moving. "Please don't tell me she died too…"

Dawnfeather was the one who answered. "No, she's alive but unconscious. You are a spirit here, you can't help her. You'll have to come back with your body from the moonpool."

Fernkit padded toward her. "She tried to protect me, please don't let her blame herself. Whatever happened her, Brightpaw _must_ remember that it wasn't _her_ fault. It was _that cat_'s fault alone."

"That cat's fault? Who is that cat?" asked Moonpaw.

Dawnfeather rested her tail on the kit's mouth. The StarClan she-cat shook her head, distraught. "I can't tell you now… I'm so sorry!"

Moonpaw then felt she was beginning to fade. _No! Not now!_ she wanted to say but no words came out of her mouth.

Fernkit padded forward. "Please tell everyone that I'll miss them but I'll watch their every move from the stars!" she mewed happily, waving her tail as her goodbye.

"No!" screamed Moonpaw, opening her eyes beside the Moonpool.

"Moonpaw, are you ok?" asked Blackleaf beside her. "You were refusing to wake up… What happened?"

Moonpaw looked around and saw the other medicine cats around her. She sobbed, remembering what had just happened.

"She's in shock." mewed Icefur. She felt her mentor's beginning to lick her fiercly.

_Brightpaw!_ she recalled. "We've got no time for this. We've got to go _now_!" she mewed to Blackleaf, scrambling to her shaky paws.

"Calm yourself first." ordered her mentor.

"There's no time!" repeated again Moonpaw, storming between the medicine cats.

"Moonpaw, wait!" called Blackleaf behind her.

She didn't slow down, she ran as fast as she could. _I'm so sorry!_ she heard Dawnfeather mew. _Oh StarClan, what happened there? Please tell me that's not true! Please..._ And again Dawnfeather's words echoed in her head.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for killing Fernkit! But even before I began writing the story I knew she had to die... (hope you don't hate me for killing an inocent kit -.-" )**

**Next chapter is going to be Brightpaw's... you'll see from her point of you what happened!**

** ~BrightSun~**

**ps: I never mentioned it before but the cats on the cover are:**

**Brightpaw: white with brown tortoiseshell patches**

**Wetpaw: silverwith darker tabby stripes**

**Moonpaw: white with golden stripped tail and ears**


	14. Chapter 13: Brightpaw

**Chapter about 1250 words (without the A/N)! Sorry again for killing Fernkit! -but she kind of needed to die so the sorry can carry on...**

**then the disclaimer?**

**Fernkit: me me me again! **

**me: you are supposed to be dead...**

**Fernkit: at the ****_end_**** of this chapter! Poor Brightpaw! I'd like to help her! Anyway:**

**1. ~BrightSun~ does not own or claim warriors**

**2. Please check out the forum (link on profile page)**

**3. still open to any ideas about kits! (thx Pumpkinfur for your suggestion! but I also realized that ThunderClan and ShadowClan needs kits)**

**4. Please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"If you met him every night, you'd be even to exhausted for duties!"

Moonpaw's words rang in her mind. Her sister gave her so many hints about her sneaking out at night. Brightpaw closed her eyes, trying to suppress a shiver. _Oh please StarClan keep her safe! Don't let her discover what's going on…_

Brightpaw stretched one last time and padded in the apprentices' den. Nutpaw was already deep asleep while Grasspaw was grooming himself. He gave her a quick glance but ignored her as she settled down in her own nest.

Brightpaw waited to hear both of her denmates snore, then she slipped out of the den. She looked around but she could see no cats. _It's about the cats that I can't see that I should be worried._ she thought. Ever since Moonpaw had managed to track her by her scent trail, she had become even more skittish when she was going out.

Brightpaw passed through the dirty tunnel and found herself in the forest. _First, the scent_ she thought. She brushed against all kinds of herbs until her scent was so similar to the one of the forest that no cat could track her down. _Or at least that's what I thought until Moonpaw found me, when I wasn't careful enough. _

Brightpaw looked around, trying to make sure she wasn't followed, then she raced toward the abandoned Twoleg nest. To her surprise she smelled a fox. Suddenly she felt something heavy land on her back. She let herself roll and then jumped on her paws to face her attacker, who was covered in fox scent.

"Too slow." mewed the cat. "You should be able to jump more quickly."

Brightpaw shivered. _I can't wait to be tomorrow._ She usually told herself that as she hated the nights of training.

"Your reflexes have been slower since some time. It's time to get you back to your top fitness." The cat snorted.

_That's not a good sign for tonight's training_ thought Brightpaw. "And what will you do? Make me run all around the territory?"

"No, wait and see." mewed the cat, already jumping toward her.

Brightpaw rushed forward and turned around to scratch the exposed belly of her opponent before it landed.

"Good. At least you still remember how to take advantage of a situation. You must always be able to foresee what's coming next."

Brightpaw narrowed her eyes. "I wish it was easy to foresee what _you_ are doing. You must be the most unpredictable cat a she-cat has ever kitted."

The cat grinned. "Must I take it as a compliment?"

Brightpaw shrugged. "I guess." She jumped to avoid a blow on her muzzle.

"Too slow!" commented the cat. "What did I _already_ tell you? You know that I hate to repeat myself." This time, his blow met her shoulder and she felt claws digging in her flesh. She raised her other forepaw, ready to meet another attack.

"Even a kit knows that fighting on three legs is completely mouse-brained when you know that you are slower than your opponent."

Brightpaw slowly put her paw back on the ground and licked her wound.

"I guess we will have a fun training, perfect for you."

_Fun?_ Brightpaw winced. _It's always ending in a blood bath when a training session is supposed to be fun._

"You can come out now." mewed the bloodthirsty cat.

Brightpaw turned around and her heart skipped a beat. _Fernkit! Oh no… Oh please no…_ Fernkit stared, fear in her green eyes. _Run! Save yourself!_ wanted to yowl Brightpaw. But she knew it was too late.

"Little Fernkit, come here please." ordered the cat.

Fernkit stood there, by the edge of the clearing, and made no intention to move, frozen in fear.

The cat turned toward Brightpaw. "I hope you remember what we discussed, right?"

Brightpaw nodded, closing her eyes. _Oh StarClan please no._

"Little Fernkit over there followed you out of camp, and saw us training together."

"Because you asked me too." mewed Fernkit to the cat, recovering her voice, though still shaking in fear.

Brightpaw gasped. _She followed me? But I made sure no cat did! Oh StarClan…_ To make things worse, she remembered the scent that clung on that cat's fur. Suddenly she realized what was going to happen. "The fox."

"Oh, so you've guessed?" grinned the cat. "I'm sure you'll have a good time watching your friend be shredded to pieces."

"Fernkit! Run now!" she called out, but before the kit got a chance to react, the fox suddenly appeared.

Brightpaw rushed forward to get to Fernkit before the fox, but that cat had pinned her to the ground. "Fernkit!" She tried to get free of the grip but she couldn't even move. She watched in horror as the fox dived toward the black kit. _No! Oh please StarClan… Why did it happen? Why didn't I saw that she followed me?_

"That is an important lesson that you need to learn, though there will be many others." whispered the cat in her ear. "You've gotten too independent these days… It was time to make you recall who is in control here. But I must admit I'd like to see how you'd fight against a fox."

Brightpaw winced and watched the fox bite Fernkit. _Oh no!_ She felt then the grip loosen and she immediately rushed towards the fox.

"Let her go!" she hissed and jumped on the fox. She dug her claws in its back and the fox tried to shake her off but she had no intention of letting go. The fox rolled a couple of time, making her every muscle ache. Then it managed to grab her tail and bit hard on it. The pain was so unbearable that she immediately let go. The fox bounced on her and sank its teeth in her shoulder. She turned, trying to ignore the pain, and battered its belly. It shook her in the air and threw her. She landed on the hard ground and slowly scrambled to her paws.

They glared at each other, hissing and spitting. Brightpaw watched blood coming out of its mouth. Her blood. She knew she would have no chance of winning if she got too many injuries. _I've got to end this quickly_ she thought, wincing at the pain when she put her paw down. She realized she had to fight on three legs. _Even a kit knows that fighting on three legs is completely mouse-brained when you know that you are slower than your opponent._ But who was slower? The fox or her?

She decided not to waste her time on finding the answer and launched herself again at the fox. They fought for a long time, both inflicting each other severe wounds. Brightpaw was finding it more and more difficult to focus. _I lost to much blood! _she thought. She remembered slipping under the fox and biting its neck.

She hardly realised that she had managed to kill a fox, her consciousness was already beginning to drift. She limped to Fernkit, surprised to see she was still alive, though severely injured.

"I'm so sorry… It's all because of me." apologized Brightpaw. "I couldn't even help you…"

Fernkit looked up at her, smiling. "Don't worry, nothing that happened here is your fault. Besides, right now you are the one that need the most … Remember that whatever happen I'll make sure to help you from StarClan."

Brightpaw looked helpless as Fernkit drew her last breath, and then nothing. She had died.

"No!" she yowled. _Why? Why didn't I see her!? _

She limped toward the camp but after just a couple foxtail, she fell unconscious.


	15. Chapter 14: Moonpaw

**Sorry... This next chapter is going to be a little boring than the last one... I'm trying to figure out when should the "true events" begin! I'm already at chapter 14 but what I have in mind needs more hmm- time? From now on I'll try to speed things up or you'll die of boredom!**

**Also sorry... I didn't give you the identity of "that cat" who is training Brightpaw at night... Well, I'll give you a hint: the cat already appreared in the story! (though as a more "minor" character)**

**Ok now time for the disclaimer! So who wants to do it?**

***silence***

**me: Fine I'll do it!**

**1. I do not claim or own Warriors. Erin Hunter does!**

**2. Feel free to join one of the forums (link on my profile page)**

**3. Still searching for other kits! (review or PM with the name of the kit and his/her description!)**

**4. PLEASE REVIEW! it helps me write more quickly ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_I'm so sorry!_

Dawnfeather's distraught mew kept echoing in her mind. Moonpaw opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying in her nest in the medicine cat's den. She tried to recall what happened but her mind was all fuzzy and she had such a headache that she had to rest her head on her paws.

"You are awake." observed Blackleaf, popping out of the storage. "How do you feel?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Horrible." she answered. "I can't even remember clearly what happened after I left the moonpool."

"Probably because you were in shock." he mewed gently.

"Did… Did you find… ?" she stammered.

Blackleaf brushed his tail on her shoulder. "The Clan will mourn Fernkit. And Brightpaw is in StarClan's paws."

Moonpaw shivered. _So it really happened?_

He pushed some poppy seeds and thyme in front of her. "Here."

She looked up to see concern in his green eyes. She chewed the herbs. "How long did I sleep?" she asked, already beginning to drift into sleep.

"Hush, rest now." ordered Blackleaf. She almost didn't heard him as she was soon sleeping.

* * *

Moonpaw opened her eyes and yawned. _How long did I sleep?_ she asked herself as she saw moonlight entering the den. She quietly got to her paws.

"Where are you going?" asked Blackleaf "You should be resting!"

She turned around, startled, and saw him sitting beside a cat covered in poultice and cobwebs. _Brightpaw!_ she realized. She padded to her mentor.

"How is she?"

"I've done everything I could… We'll just have to wait and see."

Moonpaw crouched and whispered in her sister's ear: "Don't worry, it wasn't you fault." She smoothed the fur between the ears.

She then sat up. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only a day."

"So now it's the night after the half moon?" Her mentor nodded so she continued: "Can I go out of camp? I'll be back quickly!"

Blackleaf sighed, thinking. "I guess you are not going to answer if I ask you what you are going to do…. All right, but be back before dawn."

Moonpaw went out in the clearing. She saw Cloudwhisker, Nightflower, Ivykit and Berrykit sit vigil besides Fernkit's body. She walked silently so she would not disturb the grieving family and found her mother on guard duty, outside the camp.

"Moonpaw!" mewed Snowheart, surprised to see her. "Are you alright?" She licked Moonpaw vigorously, ignoring the complains.

"I just need to clear my thoughts." explaining why she wanted to get out.

Snowheart hesitated, worry showing in her eyes. _She doesn't want me to also get hurt. It must be hard on her to have Brightpaw so badly injured._ "I won't be long and I'll be careful." promised Moonpaw.

"All right." mewed finally her mother. "If you meet trouble, yowl and I'll come as quick as I can, ok?"

Moonpaw nodded and headed out in the forest. When she was sure her mother couldn't see her anymore, she broke into a run and headed toward the WindClan border. She stopped beside the lake, and as expected, Wetpaw was sitting there. He turned around as he heard her arrive.

"Moonpaw?" He looked at her, surprised. "What are you doing here? Where is Brightpaw?"

She looked away and Wetpaw seemed to understand that something was wrong. "What happened?" he mewed, worried.

"Last night… something happened." began Moonpaw. "When I was at the moonpool, a StarClan cat showed me something happening inside ThunderClan's border." She then went on explaining about Fernkit's death, Brightpaw's injuries and the mysterious cat Fernkit had spoken about.

Wetpaw watched her as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. When she finished, he asked: "And how is she now?"

"In StarClan's paws…" she answered solemnly. _Her condition is so critical that Blackleaf is not even sleeping._

Wetpaw looked at the stars above them. "I hope she'll get better soon." Looking again at Moonpaw, he added, begging: "Meet me again in tomorrow, to tell me how she is doing, please."

Moonpaw shook her head. "I can't tomorrow, I'm sure Blackleaf –I mean my mentor- won't let me go out again. Maybe in two nights?"

"Ok." agreed Wetpaw, though she could see he wasn't pleased about having to wait two nights to get any news. _He is really worried about her_ she realized.

"I'll find a way to inform you if she get any worse." mewed Moonpaw.

Wetpaw looked more relieved. "Thank you."

They say their goodbyes and they went back to their territory.

* * *

Fortunately, Blackleaf hadn't asked any questions when she had come back. After sleeping through the rest of the night until sunhigh, she padded out in the clearing.

There weren't many cats left, as all had gone to patrols. Nightflower out with her two kits. _Only two…_ Berrykit and Ivykit were seeking their mother safety, staying by her side. Cloudwhisker was also with them and called Moonpaw over when he saw her.

"Are you alright?" asked Cloudwhisker. "I heard that you were the one to find Fernkit…"

Moonpaw shivered, remembering the clearing, Fernkit's body, the dead fox, Brightpaw, the blood… "I did." she mewed uneasily. She thought of the kit's last words. "Actually… I saw Fernkit in StarClan, that's why I knew something was wrong. She looked very happy, saying that she will always watch you from StarClan."

Nightflower swallowed. "Thank you, Moonpaw. If… If you see her again, tell her we miss her and that we will always remember her."

Moonpaw nodded and she saw Blackleaf going out of the den and exiting the camp. _What is he up to?_ she wondered, following him. Blackleaf was waiting for her and they headed together toward the battle training clearing. _Another meeting with Silverwing!_ she guessed.

They sat down when they arrived. Moonpaw saw the deputy emerge from a bush, her silver for covered in dirt. Silverwing gave herself a couple of licks before padding to them.

"So let's not waste our time." mewed Silverwing. "We'd like to know what happened, Moonpaw."

Moonpaw stiffened. "Many things happened, what would you really like to know?"

"That night, at the moonpool, you took much longer to awaken." mewed Blackleaf. "We were beginning to worry and then you wake up in shock and lead us to Fernkit…"

"A StarClan cat showed me the clearing… And I saw Fernkit's spirit join StarClan." explained Moonpaw.

Silverwing and Blackleaf looked at each other. "A StarClan cat? Do you know who she was?"

Moonpaw narrowed her eyes. "Did I tell you that the cat was a she-cat? It's time start explaining yourself!"

"We can't right now.. It's too dangerous." mewed Silverwing, looking away. Moonpaw pictured Brightpaw lying unconscious in the clearing. _Too dangerous… They are trying to find the cat who is behind all of this!_

Blackleaf scrambled on his paws. "Let's go back to Brightpaw." he mewed. Moonpaw followed reluctantly.

* * *

**I'll do more and more Brightpaw and Moonpaw POV... Poor Wetpaw can't really do much from WindClan (though he will come back later...)**

**random talk: I originaly planned to make Moonpaw a very very ****_very_****sweet and gentle she-cat... But somehow from her first POV that didn't work out! She also should have been a more minor character, but I realised it's more interesting to have her POV when she tries to find out all the dark secrets that lies behind Brightpaw and "that cat".**

**oh and... special thanks to Petalwish (check out her stories!) for helping me find Dawnfeather's name! **


	16. Chapter 15: Brightpaw

**Here comes chapter 15! Brightpaw's origins will be revealed and there will be a new hint about our mysterious cat!**

**Oops... too much spoiler... Anyway before we get on with the story:**

**1. I don't claim or own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**2. Check out the forums (links on profile page)**

**3. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll write even faster!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Brightpaw stretched in front of the medicine cat's den. She winced as she still felt some pain where the fox had bitten her, even though a moon had passed. _A whole moon… _she thought, looking at the apprentice den. _She should already had been an apprentice like Berrypaw and Ivypaw._

So many things had happened since that night. Greentail had retired to the elder's den. Nutblaze and Grasswhisker had moved in the warriors' den a quarter moon after the gathering. To everyone's surprise, Raindrop was now expecting kits, they were due any days now. (A/N: to everyone surprise because there is no tom (without a mate) of her age!).

Fortunately the tension between ThunderClan and WindClan had lowered, but on the other hands WindClan and RiverClan where at each other's neck, for reports of trespassing during the night on both sides. _That cat really can't do nothing else but steer trouble!_ she thought, shivering. _While I am busy recovering, he is busy making the other Clans weaken._ _Oh StarClan please put a stop to this._ She prayed silently.

Brightpaw heard a cat approach from behind. "How are you feeling?" asked Moonpaw. "Do you feel ready to start again your training?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry!" answered Brightpaw. Her sister didn't seem to believe her but she said nothing as she entered the medicine cat's den.

Brightpaw swallowed. _Please don't let her find out…_ she begged silently. _Or she'll also die like Fernkit. _She pictured Fernkit's last moments. _All because I wasn't careful enough._ she repeated again, feeling her heart slowly shattering.

* * *

Brightpaw felt exhausted. Her first day back as an apprentice had drained every strength she had. She was now back in her old nest, but she felt strange having to sleep in the same den as Berrypaw and Ivypaw. _Your sister died because of me!_ she wanted to yowl. As far as the others were concerned, Brightpaw had been night hunting when she had stumbled "accidentally" across the fox and Fernkit. She was considered as a hero for killing the fox, even if it had been too late for Fernkit.

_It's time!_ every muscles was begging her not to go, but her mind forced her body to slip out into the forest. _I don't want any more trouble! _she told herself _If I don't go then… Fernkit would be soon joined by others._ She hid her scent and padded reluctantly toward the abandoned Twoleg nest.

"How long do you think I have to wait for you!" mewed the cat, annoyed, as she arrived. "We don't have all night!"

"Sorry." she apologized, dipping her head.

"You'd better be. Follow me!" he ordered. "Tonight you are meeting them."

Brightpaw raced after the cat. _Them? Who are they?_ she asked herself. _Surely no good_. After they exited the Clan's territory, they slowed down in the unknown forest.

The cat turned toward her, menacingly lifting one of his paw, claws out. "Listen carefully… Don't you _dare_ humiliate me. If you do… well, you'd better wish you don't do anything foolish."

Brightpaw nodded. _Oh StarClan, what is he up to now? _(A/N Hint revealed! Yes! "the cat" is a tom!)

The cat lashed his tail. "So they are late…" He sat down, frustrated.

"So… I guess you have something to do with those so-called "trespassing" in RiverClan and WindClan." she commented, waiting anxiously for something to happen.

The tom snorted. "Good guess again. You are cleverer than you look, and right now, you look messed up because of that fox."

_And whose fault is that?_ she wanted to ask, but she held her tongue. Suddenly three cats appeared at the edge of the clearing. The bigger cat padded over to them. It was a white tortoiseshell she-cat. Brightpaw almost winced when she saw how many scars the rogue had.

"It would be lovely if I could say how pleased I am to see you again, Flash" greeted the tom. (A/N: prologue… remember?)

Flash grinned. "The feeling is mutual." The rogue narrowed her eyes when she saw Brightpaw, studying her with her piercing amber eyes. "It's been a long time, she certainly has grown." commented Flash.

_Wait… what?_ thought Brightpaw as the she-cat continued: "But where is the tom?"

"Too weak… He didn't even survive the night." answered the tom. Turning toward Brightpaw, he added: "Maybe a little explanation is needed… You see Brightpaw, Flash is a cat a met last leaf-fall. She gave me two of her four kits to fulfill a deal. A tom and a she-cat not even one month old."

"And you mean… that the she-cat is _me_?" _Oh StarClan…_ she prayed.

It was Flash who answered her. "Indeed. You are my daughter and I guess the tom didn't survive, a pity, I don't even remember his name."

Brightpaw would have shivered if she hadn't remembered the tom's warning about humiliating him. _A cat who shivers is weak and afraid._ he had told her when she had been younger.

"So you are my mother." she said, trying to realize what that meant. _I finally found my mother!_ she wanted to squeal like a kit, but somehow she knew that this would not be a happy reunion. The scars on Flash's pelt, the hunger for power in both cats eyes, all signs of trouble to come.

"I am." confirmed again Flash. "I hope you've trained her." she glared at the tom.

"At night. Be proud of your daughter, she killed a fox." he answered scornfully. _Was almost killed by a fox_ corrected Brightpaw silently.

"Then I guess I should be grateful she didn't die… Well you were lucky, because if she had, the deal would be cancelled."

"May I ask what is this deal you are talking about?" asked Brightpaw.

"I'll explain it to you on our way back. We shouldn't lose any more time chatting like birds." mewed the tom.

"Indeed the night is short in late New-Leaf." Flash turned toward the two cats that were sitting at the edge of the clearing. "Come!" she called.

Brightpaw studied them as they approached. A pure white she-cat was walking in the front, followed by a white skinny tom with pale gray speckles. Both were young cats, about her age.

Flash pointed toward the she-cat "This is Ice, and behind her is Ghost. Bright, they are your littermates."

She almost winced when she was called Bright. _I'm a rogue. My family has a deal with that cat, always hungry for more power._ _And my littermates?_ Ice ignored Brightpaw completely, while Ghost looked at her curiously. _Moonpaw…_ she pictured her gentle sister in her mind. _No… She always was my foster sister._ Even if Brightpaw had already known she wasn't a Clan cat, it pained her even more to discover her real family.

"We'll meet again in two nights." announced Flash. "Be sure to be battle ready, for more training."

"Alright." Turning towards Brightpaw, he mewed: "Time to leave."

She followed him, feeling the gazes of her family before entering the forest again.

"So what is this deal?" she asked again, afraid of the answer.

"Getting their help in order to overtake _all_ the territories by the lake." answered calmly the tom.

_StarClan please no…_ She prayed, closing her eyes. _Please put an end to this._

* * *

**So our mysterious cat is the same tom as in the prologue! I hope you don't already know who he is... **

**Anyway I NEED your help! I'm searching for:**

**ROGUES NAME (please review or PM me)**

**And what do warrior name could go to Emberpaw (she-cat), Smokepaw (she-cat, medicine cat) and Ashpaw (tom)? (they may not appear in this story but i REALLY need to find their name)**

**~BrightSun~**


	17. Chapter 16: Moonpaw

**Finally the next chapter is here! Sorry it took me so long to post it... But i was in a writer block! (though not for the plot... only ****_how_**** to write it, strange)**

**Unfortunately im not so proud of this chapter... the next one will be ****_much_**** better! **

**I know at least one of you guessed who was the cat behind Fernkit's death... Now in this chapter Moonpaw will also lean it! **

**So Moonpaw? **

**Moonpaw: ~BrightSun~ does not claim or own Warriors. Erin Hunter does! Oh, and ****_that cat_**** is-**

**me: NO SPOILERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Moonpaw jolted awake as she heard a cat burst into the den.

"Raindrop is kitting!"

She immediately jumped on her paws, soon imitated by Blackleaf.

"Moonpaw, take the herbs we need for the kitting. That would be borage and raspberry leaves." Turning toward Snowheart, he added: "You, find a stick and bring wet moss ball."

Moonpaw took the herbs and followed her mentor into the nursery. Raindrop was lying on her side, obviously in much pain. Soon Snowheart arrived with what she had been ordered to bring, and sat near her sister, ready to help if needed. Raindrop struggled to push, biting hard on the stick, and soon the first kit was born.

"Open the sack carefully and lick the fur in the wrong way." ordered her Blackleaf. Moonpaw nervously did as she was told. She was delighted when she saw the little she-kit take her first breath.

After what seemed like moons, two other kits joined the first kit, and they were now all suckling. Raindrop was exhausted, but she purred when she saw the kits.

"They are all beautiful." she murmured. Moonpaw nodded in agreement. _And they are my kin._

"She will be fine." mewed Blackleaf to Moonpaw. "We should just let her rest."

When they exited the nursery, it was already dawn.

"Are the kits alright?" asked Ashwhisker, who was sitting by the entrance.

"They are." answered Blackleaf. Ashwhisker nodded and entered the nursery.

"Wait… _he_ is the father?" she mewed, surprised. "But he is way older than her!"

Blackleaf flicked his ears. "It's not your business, Moonpaw. Anyway you should get some sleep."

Moonpaw yawned and headed to the medicine cat's den. She saw Brightpaw emerged from the apprentices' den. Her sister looked at her in a strange way, then made a sign to make Moonpaw look behind.

"Acornstar!" she mewed, dipping her head. "I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"Don't worry." he said, amused. "I just wanted to ask how was Raindrop."

"She is fine." answered Moonpaw. "She had one tom and two she-cats."

"I see. You should get some rest." he advised.

Moonpaw yawned again. "Yes I am going to take a nap now." She entered the den and soon drifted into sleep.

* * *

Moonpaw opened her eyes. She was a clearing of StarClan's hunting grounds. _Why now? Since that night… I haven't had any dreams!_

"Dawnfeather!" she called, as she saw the beautiful pale ginger she-cat approach.

"Greetings young Moonpaw." mewed Dawnfeather.

"Why didn't you come to talk to me before?" she asked. "A whole moon passed!"

Dawnfeather closed her eyes before answering: "It wouldn't have changed anything."

"What wouldn't have changed? Why does no one tells me what's going on?" she wailed like a kit, frustrated. "Why did Fernkit had to die? Who was that cat she was talking about?"

Dawnfeather brushed gently her tail across her mouth. "Hush now. The answers you seek lie deep in your Clan. I trust you can find them, Moonpaw, because if you don't… ThunderClan may be lost."

"Wait!" she yowled as she felt herself fading.

_"The moon's shine will guide the bright light towards her destiny."_ whispered Dawnfeather. "Unravel the truth, Moonpaw, or it will be too late."

Dawnfeather's words echoed in her head as she woke up. _Was it a prophecy?_ she asked herself. _I _need_ to find out what's going on._ After she groomed herself, she padded into the clearing. It was passed sunhigh: some cats were sharing tongues while most of the Clan was out hunting. She scanned the clearing but Brightpaw was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing in disappointment, she searched for her mentor. _I hope he can give me something to do so I won't die of boredom waiting for her! _She found Blackleaf sleeping in a quiet sunlit spot of the clearing. She decided not to disturb the old medicine cat and padded back to her den. Finally she went to visit Raindrop to see if the kits had been named. Moonpaw found Raindrop curled around her kits, grooming them one by one.

"They are beautiful!" observed Moonpaw. "How have you named them?"

"This is Petalkit." Raindrop pointed her tail towards the sandy gray she-cat. "Next to her is Dark-kit, the only tom." He had a dark gray tabby fur. "And Whitekit." The last kit was a small white she-cat.

"Those are good names." commented Moonpaw. "I'm sure they will grow to be great warriors."

After saying goodbye to Raindrop and her kits, she padded back to the medicine cat's den and lay down in her nest. She realized she was exhausted and fell asleep.

* * *

(same day; at night)

Moonpaw crept silently after Brightpaw as she slipped out of camp. _This night she should be meeting Wetpaw!_

Brightpaw sighed and turned toward her. "Moonpaw, why are you following me?"

"Ehm… I kind of wanted to talk to you." she answered, slipping out from under the bush she had been hiding in. "And also to Wetpaw." she added. _I'll have more chances of getting her to tell the truth if he's here._

Brightpaw tilted her head on one side. "As you wish…" she mewed, already racing toward the WindClan border. Moonpaw followed her. _It seems that the wounds doesn't bother her anymore when she is running._ she observed, happy to see that her sister was nearly recovered. They soon arrived and saw Wetpaw.

"Brightpaw!" he squealed like a kit, brushing against her. "I've missed you so much…"

"Me too!" she mewed, soothing the fur between his ears.

"Never scare me like that again, I was so worried!" he scolded, then he turned toward her. "Moonpaw? Why did you come?"

"I wanted to have a little talk." she explained. "I want to know what's happening, Brightpaw."

Her sister suddenly looked very worried. "You don't want to know that! Please…" she begged.

"I also want to know." mewed Wetpaw. "I want to know what's always bothering and why you always have injuries. And let me guess… that fox wasn't there 'by accident'?"

"Please don't ask…" begged again Brightpaw. "Don't ask… I don't want other cats dying."

Moonpaw and Wetpaw looked at each other, both unsure what to say. Moonpaw then took a step toward her sister. "Tell us, please! We'd like to help you!"

"You can't." answered Brightpaw, looking at the stars. "I'm not even sure they can help."

Suddenly a cat appeared, walking toward. The apprentices turned to face the intruder.

Moonpaw gasped as she recognized the cat. "Dawnfeather!"

Brightpaw looked at her. "Who?"

While Wetpaw mewed excited: "It's the StarClan cat that appeared in my dream!"

Moonpaw's jaws dropped. "She appeared to you in a dream?!"

"I did." confirmed Dawnfeather. "You see Brightpaw, StarClan would like to help but we can't interfere directly with these events. However, we do have hope: '_Save? Destroy? Only the bright light can make the right choices…_ _She is not alone on the slippery wet path of her future. The moon's shine will guide her to her destiny._' Do not fear, you can trust them, Brightpaw. Tell them what you know."

Moonpaw recognized the last part. _It's what Dawnfeather told me earlier!_ She thought, watching as Dawnfeather faded away. Brightpaw stared at the spot where the StarClan she-cat had been.

Wetpaw brushed his tail along her flank. "It's ok…" he whispered, loud enough for Moonpaw to hear. "You can trust us."

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?" Moonpaw and Wetpaw both nodded. "Then… Then I guess I'll explain it to you." mewed Brightpaw. She closed her eyes, taking a big breath before opening them. "When.. When I'm going out at night, it's for training."

"Training?" echoed Wetpaw. "But I guess it's not a 'usual' training, isn't it?"

"No… It's battle training. With claws and fangs. With killing." Brightpaw shivered. "That night when Fernkit died… That cat –the one training me- ordered her to follow me. And there is a rule." she paused, calming herself a little bit. "Whoever saw us training will die. This is why she died. She followed me and I wasn't enough careful! I could have stopped her!"

"Fernkit's dying wish was not to blame yourself." pointed out gently Moonpaw. "She told me it wasn't your fault, but that other cat's fault."

"I know… But I can't stop blaming myself." Brightpaw turned to look toward the lake. "That cat is pure evil. He will stop at nothing to satisfy his hunger for power. And last night… I finally learned what he was planning: getting all the territories by the lake for himself."

"It's madness!" exclaimed Wetpaw. "Who could be as mousebrained as that? Taking the territory by the lake is impossible! isn't it?" he added, though he didn't seem so sure.

Brightpaw shifted her paws. "That's what I would think too if it wasn't _him_. Since before I was born he's been planning this, and me being raised into ThunderClan was no coincidence either."

"You mean her purposely brought you into ThunderClan?" asked Moonpaw, suddenly understanding what was going on. _Oh StarClan, how did it come to this? _"Don't tell me that _he_ is _that_ cat you are speaking of!"

Brightpaw grinned. "How funny, isn't it? The cat who brought me to the Clan is a cold murderer…."

"Who is it?" asked Wetpaw.

"Of course you wouldn't know." answered Brightpaw. "That cat is our _dear_ leader, Acornstar."

* * *

**Ta-dah! Did you guess right? Acornstar is ****_that_****_cat_****! **

**Now to more srious matters: (its no good for you when I'm getting serious)**

**1. in StarClan's name... Why is there nobody who can help me find rogues name (desciption/personality) ?**

**2. Only... 22 reviews? And more than 500 views? Come on I know you can do better than that! So I'm going to make a little punishement... I won't publish the bext chapter until i get ****_at least_**** 5 new reviews.**

**And that's bad news for you because the next chapter is my personal favourite (until now) and my longest (more than 2500 words)!**

**Lastly (which is actually my random talk): Petalkit was named in honor of Petalwish's character from FeatherClan (link on my profile).**


	18. Chapter 17: Brightpaw

**So... I'm glad there were some new reviews! I expect you to keep it up! (or I won't publish again)**

**This is my LONGEST chapter so far... SO PROUD OF MYSELF! (2875 words without the A/N)**

**Brightpaw?**

**Brightpaw: I hate HIM!**

**me: ehm... i was asking about the disclaimer actually...**

**Brightpaw: ~BrightSun~ does not claim nor own Warriors. Erin Hunter does!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"That cat is our _dear_ leader, Acornstar." mewed Brightpaw, spitting the name. _That stupid traitor!_

Wetpaw jaws dropped while Moonpaw murmured something under her breath. Both looked stunned, and Brightpaw couldn't blame them. She pictured him in her mind. A powerful brown tabby tom with amber eyes and ragged ears. Even though many cats had scars, his made him look even _more_ evil –if it was possible.

"_He_ is the one behind all of this?" asked Wetpaw, after finally recovering his voice. _Wetpaw if you only _knew_ how much strings he pulled in the recent conflicts between the Clans. _she wanted to say, but kept quiet. _I've told them too much! If Acornstar knew that… Well they probably wouldn't live much longer._ She swallowed at the thought.

Moonpaw also kept quiet, probably thinking about all she had learnt. Brightpaw locked her gaze with hers. "Moonpaw. If you treasure living, act as if you don't know anything." warned Brightpaw. She brushed against her _foster_ sister. "I wouldn't be able to live on if something were to happen to you. You too, Wetpaw."

The tom cuffed her ears with one of his paw. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to us. I promise."

Brightpaw wanted to believe him, but somehow she wasn't so sure. _You know nothing about that cat!_ she wanted to say. _Acornstar is not a cat that can be messed with._

There was still something bugging her. "Who was that StarClan cat?" she asked, changing the subject.

It was Moonpaw who answered. "Her name is Dawnfeather, a former warrior of ThunderClan. She appeared to me in a couples of dreams and always apologize for what's happening."

Brightpaw closed her eyes, remembering what Dawnfeather had whispered in her ear after she had faded. _I'm sorry… I wish I could be forgiven one day. _Brightpaw wished she could understand the meaning of those words. _Forgiven for what?_

"Did she appear to _both_ of you in a dream?"

Moonpaw nodded while Wetpaw looked away, seeming uncomfortable but also nodding. _Stupid furball, thinking a would be upset. _

"We should get going, dawn is approaching." observed Moonpaw. It was true, the sky was beginning to lighten.

Wetpaw brushed against her, whispering in her ears: "Be safe, I love you." _I love you too. _she thought as she watched him leave. _And please, also be safe. _She shivered again. _If that's possible._

Moonpaw turned to face her. "You look as if the world is coming to an end… cheer up."

Brightpaw snorted. "You don't know what you are up against."

They began padding toward the camp.

"So… Are we really in such a dramatic situation?" asked Moonpaw, after a moment of awkward silence.

Brightpaw nodded.

"You shouldn't think like that." scolded gently Moonpaw. "After all, Dawnfeather told us there was hope. '_Save? Destroy? Only the bright light can make the right choices…_ _She is not alone on the slippery wet path of her future. The moon's shine will guide her to her destiny._' And for once it's easy to understand what StarClan meant."

Brightpaw didn't know what to say. _Hope? _she wanted to believe it, so much it was almost hurting her. Deep within her she understood what StarClan meant. Moonpaw was right, it was easy to interpret the words. But she couldn't believe them, she couldn't accept it. She felt like a lost kit. Alone in the darkness, every hope of seeing the light already vanished. All the fault of one single cat.

"You should take a nap before training today." advised Moonpaw as they reached the camp.

"I know." was all she said before hurrying to the apprentice den and back to her nest. _I know._ The words echoes in her head. She knew many things, _too_ many. She knew she cared deeply for ThunderClan. She knew her love for Wetpaw. She knew she was breaking the warrior code. She also knew the traitor and his plan. However, there was one question that she had no answer for: was there a way to put a stop to the coming events?

* * *

Brightpaw moaned quietly as she settled down in her nest. Cloudwhisker was training her until _past_ exhaustion so she could catch up the time she'd spend in the medicine cat den.

She took a (very) short nap and slipped out of the forest. Like usual she hid her scent and padded to the abandoned Twoleg nest.

"There you are." mewed Acornstar as he saw her. "We have the honor of training with your rogues friends tonight."

_They are _not_ my friends!_ wanted to hiss Brightpaw. Fortunately, she knew when to keep her mouth shut. She followed him as they raced outside of ThunderClan's territory. The last thing she wanted to do was to see _them_. She hated her mother for wanting to crush ThunderClan –and the other Clans.

Brightpaw suspected that Flsah was part of a larger group of cats, as Acornstar wouldn't have asked a single she-cat for help. She frowned at the thought, wondering how many rogues they were. _Is there hope?_ asked a small voice deep inside her. She shut it up instantly. _I've got no time to worry about this when I may not even come back alive!_

Finally they arrived at the clearing, and it wasn't even moonhigh. _More time for training_ she commented. She saw her mother and her siblings padding toward them.

"Flash." greeted Acornstar. "How _nice_ to see you." He stopped on the 'nice', making sure everyone understood it was sarcastic.

Flash didn't seemed troubled. "Very nice indeed." she mewed back with the same sarcastic tone.

"Let's not waste our time." he suggested.

She grinned. "What a good idea." She turned to look at all her kits. "I hope you are ready with some battle training. If you are not… too bad for you."

_What a surprise!_ commented Brightpaw, while carefully studying her siblings.

Ice was the smallest, and Brightpaw already disliked her. Her –real- sister would most probably count on her speed during a battle, though she had certainly trained to deliver stronger blows as firm muscles could also be seen underneath her pure white fur. She also had a look in her eyes that Brightpaw couldn't stand. The same blue eyes as Flash, with nearly the same emotions in it: hunger for power and battle, though a lot of arrogance could also be seen. And most of all: hatred, all directed at Brightpaw. _Very nice indeed _she observed and realized –with horror- that Flash had used the exact same words just some moments ago.

Ghost was bigger than her. He had powerful shoulders and hard muscles were also visible beneath his fur. Brightpaw made a mental note to watch out for his blows, they could probably easily knocked her. He seemed kinder than Ice. He had the same blue eyes as Flash but with curiosity reflected in them, as if all he wanted to do was to get to know Brightpaw better.

The both of them were also studying her. Brightpaw wondered what they thought of her –well she was sure that Ice was already hating her. She still had scars from the fox: a ragged left ear and fangs' marks on her shoulders, near her throat. _All messed up _she recalled the words Acronstar used to describe her. A stupid question then came into her mind: _If all three of them have blue eyes, does that mean that my father has green eyes?_ She pushed the question away.

Flash, who had been watching her kits glare at each other, announced: "Let's begin… A simple match: one against one. Rules? None as long as you don't kill each other." In other words: use claws, fangs, dirty moves to beat your opponent at any costs. "Bright will begin against Ghost."

Brightpaw flicked her ear out of annoyance. _My name is Bright_paw_!_ she wanted to say. _Brightpaw is a Clan name. But aren't you just a rogue? _She pushed the thought away as she got into position, Ghost facing her a couple of foxtails away.

"Begin." mewed Flash.

Brightpaw gathered her paws under her, but waited to see what Ghost was going to do. As suspected, he was letting her do the first move. She jumped but landed on the ground as he had moved side way. Brightpaw was surprised by his speed, though she didn't let herself be bothered by it. She ducked to avoid a blow, launching forward at him. Then she knocked his frontpaw with her muzzle, unbalancing him and making him roll on the ground. Before he could scramble on his paws again, she leaped on him.

Ghost definitely was expecting that so as she landed on him, he gave her a powerful kick with his hindpaws that sent her flying. Brightpaw winced as she hit the hard ground. She scrambled to her paws as quickly as she could.

They glared at each other, both analyzing the situation and their next move. They jumped at the same time and met in the air. Brightpaw gave him a deep scratch on his shoulder while he grabbed her by the scruff and landed on her, knocking the air out of her. She tried to wriggle free but Ghost pressed her to the ground, sinking his fangs in her scruff.

"All right, enough." annouced Flash. "Ghost wins."

Brightpaw felt the weight of her brother disappear and breathed deeply before scrambling to her paws.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. It was strange hearing him talk for the first time.

Brightpaw washed some dirt of her fur, feeling some blood oozing from the wound of her neck. "Of course." she snapped, harsher that she wanted to sound. Though he didn't seem bothered, as if he was often snapped at.

"Congratulations Ghost." mewed Flash "I must say that it wasn't that bad, Bright. At least you have _some_ battle training, more than what I believe you would."

_Is that supposed to be compliment? Or merely a comment to ridicule Acronstar?_ she still wondered why the two of them hated each other so much. The only explanation she could come up with was that Flash was a rogue who didn't like Clan cats and Acornstar wasn't very fond of her either.

"Now let's see how you will do against Ice, Bright." said Flash, looking proudly at her daughter –Ice. And that quite annoyed Brightpaw.

Ice and Brightpaw padded into positions, glaring at each other.

"If _my_ brother beat you _so_ easily, then I will have _no_ problem." announced Ice, curling her lips to show her fangs.

Brightpaw shrugged. "Only time will tell." She was losing her temper whenever she looked at Ice. _I definitely want to rip her fur now._ She took a deep breath to calm herself and prepare mentally for the fight.

"Begin." said Acornstar –much to Flash annoyance.

Ice was already on top of her. Brightpaw her avoided at the last moment, rolling on her side. Before she had any time to get to her paws again, Ice hold her to the ground. _How fast is she!?_

"This is too easy." taunted the pure white she-cat.

Brightpaw smirked. "Think again." Ice held her to the ground, but belly up which meant that her hindpaws were free to move. Before her opponent got any time to realize what she meant, Brighpaw somehow managed to twist herself and scratch her flank. Ice let out a screech of pain, letting her go.

Brightpaw jumped on her paws and put a safe distance between them –about three foxtails. She needed a couple of moments to analyze the situation. Her opponent was small and very fast, but also a little bit dumb which meant easy to trick. Brightpaw wasn't nor very fast, nor very powerful. She was more an average cat, good at both. Her true strength laid with her strategies.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ice. "Hey! Are you daydreaming or what?"

She barely managed to calm the urge to leap blindly at the white she-cat. _If what she wants is to get me angry and annoyed, then she succeeded._ "I'm just enjoying the night scenery! If you want to fight _so_ badly, come." she snorted. Well at least Ice was as annoyed as her, that was sure.

Her temper taking the better of her, she launched herself at Brightpaw. _Officially dumb and easy to trick._ Brightpaw was waiting for her and jumped at the last moment. Before Ice could turned around, she landed on her back –not without happily delivering her some scratches- and pinned her to the ground. Ice struggled to get free but didn't succeed.

"Let me go!" hissed Ice.

Brightpaw snorted. "When hedgehogs fly, or when you beg me to."

"Bright is the winner." announced –almost proudly- Acornstar.

Brightpaw released –very- slowly her grip, just to annoy Ice, and let her scramble to her paws. She was most pleased when she saw Ice shot her an angry glance.

"What was that you were saying about me losing?" asked Brightpaw, taking an innocent air.

* * *

Brightpaw was safely in her nest in the apprentice den. She had just come back from that training session. Grooming her fur to cover her injuries, she thought of her _true_ family. It hurt her to think that Ice was her sister and not Moonpaw. Before long, she fell asleep, exhausted of her training with Cloudwhisker and most of all because of the fights with her littermates.

Brightpaw woke up near a small pool, with clear water from a waterfall falling in it. She blinked, wondering why the dream felt so… real. Suddenly a cat appeared from the shadow of the waterfall. Brightpaw crouched to face the stranger: a black long-furred she-cat with a white dash on her chest and piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" hissed Brightpaw.

The cat looked at her, and Brightpaw couldn't tell if the stranger was amused or annoyed. "Relax, I'm not an enemy."

"Really? How would I know?"

"Because I'm from StarClan." Only then did Brightpaw noticed the stars in the she-cat's fur.

"From StarClan? Like Dawnfeather?"

"Yes, I'm an acquaintance of her. Actually, she is my descendant but that's not the point right now." mewed the she-cat.

"What's your name?" asked Brightpaw.

"You sure ask a lot of question." answered the she-cat, amused. "I have many names… But around here I'm known as: Shade of the Thunder, though you can call me Shade."

"You?!" Brightpaw could hardly believe it. In front of her was a cat who was very popular in elders stories. The Shade of the Thunder, as everyone called her, had been a ThunderClan warrior who had helped the Clan during darks times. "But why are you appearing in my dream?"

Shade looked at her as if Brightpaw had asked a –very- stupid question. "Because you are lost." was the answer.

Brightpaw titled her head one side. _Lost?_ "What do you mean?"

"In other words: take back your destiny into your own paws. Accept it: '_Save? Destroy? Only the bright light can make the right choices…_' Accept that the choices you make may save or destroy the Clans!"

Brightpaw was now trembling like a kit. "I don't want to! I don't know how to make the right choices!"

"Don't worry, you are not alone." mewed a soothing and gentle voice beside Brightpaw. For one moment she thought it was Dawnfeather but next to her was another StarClan she-cat, looking strangely alike to Shade –expect that this new cat had amber eyes and she was pure black. "'_She is not alone on the slippery wet path of her future. The moon's shine will guide her to her destiny.' _You definitely aren't alone."

"But the choices are still mine alone… isn't it?" asked Brightpaw.

"Yes. So deal with it."

Brightpaw almost winced at Shade's hard tone, though she saw the truth of the StarClan she-cat's word.

"Don't be so harsh on her, she's young." scolded the other StarClan she-cat, looking warmly at Shade.

"Don't tell me what to do, Smokeheart." snapped Shade, though she didn't seem angry at all.

"Of course, after all you shouldn't listen to your daughter advise." Smokeheart flicked her ears, though not of anger and annoyance, just of sheer amusement. "As your medicine cat then?"

_So that's why the two of them looked so alike _commented Brightpaw to herself _Shade is Smokeheart's mother_. She felt out of place, listening to the two of them teasing each other.

"If you are bickering like birds, allow your other daughter to get into the conversation at least." purred another cat. Brightpaw was surprised to see another she-cat padding over to Shade and sitting beside her. She was a golden brown she-cat, with beautiful and familiar amber eyes.

"Emberwing, it's been a long time." greeted Smokeheart.

"I don't want to interrupt… But I kind of want to rest." murmured Brightpaw, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Shade turned to look at her with her deep blue eyes, this time very serious again. "Of course. Rest young one… Follow the path you are destined to take, and make your choice."

Brightpaw suddenly felt very sleepy. She closed her eyes and had one of the best sleep she'd ever had in moons.

* * *

**A few more A/N:**

**First:**

**Hope you like the training sessions... i mean the fighting... Wait I mean how I write it! I suck at those things!**

**Oh and I love writing about sister love between Ice and Brightpaw... I had this planned from the beginning! **

**Second:**

**Shade of the Thunder... Strange name, isn't it? She is the main character for the second story that im gonna write in summer! You'll found out more about it then! Well I can tell you that is not her real name, it's her 'nickname' from a prophecy.**

**I am sooo excited about it! It should have been completely two different stories but... I thought I needed some more Starclan cats and then ALL the connections came together! (for example: Dawnfeather being one of Shade's descendant) Well I won't give anything else away :P you'll have to wait and see!**

**Third:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll gladly have some more rogues names by the way! (big thanks for those who gave some already!)**

**~BrightSun~**

**(random talk but have you seen the last Star Trek movie? In my country it's on screens... I think it's GREAT!)**

**Oh and LAST thing: **

**_Whose POV should I do in the next chapter?_ I'm STUCK and haven't writen a single word...**


	19. Chapter 18: Wetpaw

**Another chapter longer han 2000 words! Never thought it would be possible!**

**So here is Wetpaw POV! It's been... many chapters since it last happened (since chapter 11). **

**Anyway, thanks for those reviews :) I'm also thinking about adding a new POV! In two chapters I think!**

**-zoeboo61: Yes, she is. But there is also another one ;) (not hard to find)**

**Soooo: Wetpaw?**

**Wetpaw: Finally! ~BrightSun~ does not claim or own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Wetpaw was in a clearing, surrounded by tall grass. He let the gentle breeze ruffle his fur before deciding to hunt. Smelling a vole nearby, he got into a hunter crouch and carefully advanced toward it. When he was just a foxtail away, he leaped on the vole, killing it.

"Good catch."

Wetpaw turned around to see a beautiful pale ginger long-furred she-cat with amber eyes, tainted with sadness. She wasn't from WindClan, which intrigued him.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Where do you come from?"

The she-cat sat and put her bushy tail on her paws. "My name is Dawnfeather. I'm a StarClan warrior."

"StarClan?" _Wait… why would a StarClan cat show up in one of my dreams?_

"Yes, I come with a message young Wetpaw."

"A message? For me? Why not give it to Whitwhisker or Daisypaw"

Dawnfeather closed her eyes as she mewed: "'_The bright light is not alone on the slippery wet path of her future.'_ This message is for you, not for a medicine cat, not for any other cats."

Dozens of question suddenly came to his mind, but before he could even ask one of them, Wetpaw faded from the dream.

* * *

"Stop daydreaming!"

Wetpaw ignored Sedgepaw's comment, though he flicked his ears to show he had heard it. He had been thinking about Dawnfeather and the message she had given him, but mostly about Brightpaw and her revelations. _Acornstar betraying the Clans? Wanting to take the territories by the lake? _He felt anger gathering in his chest. _Never! We won't let him!_ Yet Brightpaw had seemed so desperate when she had mention it, as if she had already given up. _That bastard daring to manipulate her like this!_ He felt now like bursting with anger. _Give me the occasion and I'll rip his fur till there is nothing left!_

"Hey! Wetpaw keep your fur on." mewed Sedgepaw "I don't know what you are so upset about, but could you _please_ listen?"

Wetpaw turned to face the gray tom with black stripes. "Yes, sorry. You were saying?"

Sedgepaw shot him a black look. "Stop daydreaming or thinking about whatever you were thinking! I'm as _thrilled_ as you that we are partners on this hunt, but remember: this is my final assessment! If I miss it because of _you_, I'll skin you like a rabbit!"

Realizing how serious Sedgepaw sounded, Wetpaw decided to listen to him. And even if they were worst enemies, he wouldn't make the older apprentice miss his assessment, that would be too evil.

"Ok, sorry. So what do you want me to do?" he asked.

Sedgepaw muttered something under his breath, then he seemed to calm himself. _It seems that he has learned to control some of his temper_ observed Wetpaw.

"So, since I am quicker than you, I'll be the one running after that hare and you will try to bare its route." Sedgepaw pointed toward the hare that was grazing at the base of the hill, unaware of the two apprentices. "Got it?"

Wetpaw nodded so Sedgepaw carefully walked down the hill, hiding perfectly in the heather. He made a wide half-circle to position himself behind the hare. He approached as close as he could before the wind gave him away. The hare looked up from the grass, smelling the air, then ran. Sedgepaw followed it, constantly making it change direction to make it head toward Wetpaw.

Wetpaw waited, hidden, then sprang on the hare as it passed near him. He killed it with one swift bite at the neck.

"It's a big one." commented Wetpaw as Sedgepaw stopped near him. "Runningwind will be proud."

"I hope." mewed Sedgepaw, anxiety betraying in his voice. "I'll try as hard as I can to pass this assessment. I promised Daisypaw." He looked playfully toward Wetpaw. "I may even do way better than you!"

"We'll see about that!"

_Since when do I have _friendly_ teasing with Sedgepaw?_ _Maybe we are really starting to get along. _He grinned at the thought.

"Come on! We are wasting too much time. I want to catch as many preys as we can."

In the end, they managed to catch two other rabbits and to their surprise, also a hawk.

"There's no way you are going to miss the assessment!" observed Wetpaw. "We caught so many preys we can't even carry it all back to camp by ourselves!"

Sedgepaw nodded, as he couldn't reply because of the hawk he was holding. Wetpaw picked up the hare.

"I guess we have to help you carrying all the fresh-kill back to camp." mewed Runningwind, appearing from behind a bush, followed by Heatherleaf. They were the one who had watched the assessment, though Wetpaw has been surprised when he had heard that his mother had been chosen to do it.

"Congratulations." said Heatherleaf before picking up one of the rabbits. Runningwing carried the other and they all headed to camp.

"Nice catch!" prized Daisypaw as they arrived. "I knew you would do great!" She had been waiting by the camp entrance for her brother.

"You'll be a great warrior!" purred Amberpaw, who had also been waiting with Daisypaw.

They put the fresh-kill on the pile as Breezestar yowled: "Let all the cats old enough to catch a hare gather here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting."

Soon every cat gathered to assist to Sedgepaw's warrior ceremony. Wetpaw sat beside Rainpaw, who was talking with Flamepaw and ignoring his brother. _Come on! Why are you always ignoring me these days?_ wanted to ask Wetpaw, but he kept quiet and drifted his attention to Sedgepaw. Blueflower –his mother- was grooming him despite his complains, while Strawfur –his father- was watching him proudly. Daisypaw gave him some words of encouragement before he approached the Tallrock, looking up at Breezestar.

"Runningwind, do you believe your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" she asked.

"He is. I taught him all I know." answered the deputy.

"Heatherleaf, you also watched his assessment. Do you agree with Runningwind?"

His mother looked uncomfortable for a heartbeat as everyone turned to look at her –and some not with friendly glances. "I do. I saw in Sedgepaw all the qualities that a warrior needs."

Breezestar nodded. "I, Breezstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She looked down warmly at Sedgepaw as she continued: "Sedgepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do." answered Sedgepaw, letting no emotion in his voice though his excitement was visible to anyone.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sedgepaw, from this moment you will be known as Sedgeclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Breezestar leaped down from the Tallrock and rested her muzzle on his forehead, and Sedgeclaw licked her shoulder, as the Clan cheered for the new warrior, Daisypaw and Amberpaw loudest of all: "Sedgeclaw! Sedgeclaw! Sedgeclaw!"

"Oh and I forgot." added Breezestar. "I'd like to officially welcome two new members. Sunnyberry has given birth to Eaglekit and Hawk-kit about a quarter moon ago! WindClan is as strong as ever!"

Mews of congratulations and agreement rose from the clearing. Wetpaw stiffened. _Oh Brightpaw, let's hope it is strong enough._ As he lost himself in his thoughts, he felt some claws dig in his back.

"What is it?" he asked turning around. To his surprise it was Rainpaw, who was watching him strangely.

"I want to ask you something." mewed his brother.

"Ask me something? Go ahead."

"Not here, mousebrain. Meet me outside the camp, but don't let any cat suspect that we are meeting, okay?"

Wetpaw nodded and looked at his brother slipping out of camp. He saw Blossomtail and an idea formed into his mind.

"Blossomtail! Can I hunt again now? _please_!" he pleaded.

"You've just come back from Sedgepaw's assessment, you should rest." she mewed.

"Please! I'll take Rainpaw with me, besides, I'm not exhausted. And I won't be able to have as much training since you'll be moving soon into the nursery."

Blossomtail looked at him, amused. "I may be waiting for kits, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to train you for the next quarter moon! Well… If you are so desperate to hunt, you may go."

Wetpaw rushed out of camp, searching for his brother. _What does he want to ask me? He doesn't want any other cat to hear about it. I wonder what it is._

"Here you are!" mewed Wetpaw as he saw his brother.

"Don't be so loud! Do you want every cat to know that we are here?"

"Don't worry, I told Blossomtail we were hunting. So what do you want?"

Rainpaw stood silent for a couple of heartbeats, then mewed: "Where do you go at night?"

Of all the questions his brother could have asked, this was the last one he was expecting. _Wait… He noticed? _

"It happened a couple of time. I wake up and you are not in your nest. So where do you go?"

"For a walk." answered Wetpaw, avoiding his brother's piercing gaze.

"Really? Then why are you hiding your scent?"

It was a trick Brightpaw had taught him after Moonpaw had discovered them.

"So?" insisted his brother. "If you are not going to tell me now, I'm going to discover it myself anyway."

"All right I'll tell you. But."

"But?" he asked.

"But you are going to have to promise me to shut up and do as if you knew nothing."

"Really? Is it such a big deal?"

"Yes. So promise if you want to hear about it, or don't and I'll make sure you never discover it."

Rainpaw shrugged. "I guess this is my only choice. I promise."

Wetpaw closed his eyes for a couple of heartbeats. _He is going to shred me to pieces when he learns I'm breaking the warrior code for the same 'mistake' as our parents._ "Well…" He took a deep breath. "Sometimes I'm meeting a cat."

"A cat?" Rainpaw looked at him through suspicious eyes. "What sort of cat?"

"Brightpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. We are close friends."

"What!?" mewed Rainpaw, outraged. "You are meeting a she-cat from another Clan!? Are you stupid!?"

Wetpaw replied calmly. "Yes, I'm meeting her, but I'm not stupid."

He'd never seen Rainpaw so angry as he replied: "Not stupid? What do you mean not stupid? You are meeting a she-cat from _another_ Clan. You are _breaking_ the warrior code for a stupid reason! You are not even capable of learning from our _parents_! And you are telling me you are not stupid!?"

"Stop telling me things I already know! But what I'm _not_ stupid! It's called being in _love_! Do you even know what it is?"

"Do you know what _loyalty_ is?" asked Rainpaw.

"I know. I know what I do is wrong. Yet my heart screams it's right, because I love her so much."

Rainpaw sighed. "You know there can't be anything good coming out of this?"

Wetpaw shrugged. "I know."

His brother seemed to have calmed a little bit, though he still seemed very angry and disappointed. "Luckily for you, I don't break my promises so I'll tell no one about it. But I beg you to stop it, it's not too late."

"I can't." answered Wetpaw. He knew he wouldn't be able, even if he tried.

"Why?" asked Rainpaw, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Love." He loved Brightpaw so much, it was impossible to imagine a future without her. "But now there is also a new reason, one you should know about." He wondered if it was a good choice, telling his brother about it.

"Go ahead."

"The Clans are in danger, there is a cat planning to take over the territories." mewed Wetpaw, pointing out at all the territories by the lake with his tail. There was a good view since they were on top of a hill.

Rainpaw's jaw dropped. "Wait… What!?"

"Brightpaw told me about it."

"And you trust her?" asked Rainpaw, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Of course! With my life. She knows about it since that cat is trying to use her to help him do it, and she can't stand up against him."

"Is it really true? What you are telling me… It's hard to believe since it's unthinkable a cat would even think of taking over the lake!"

Wetpaw sighed. "I wish it were true… But unfortunately it's not." _Brightpaw is a part of it, against her own will. I will do everything I can to protect her._

Rainpaw looked skeptical for a couple of heartbeats. "It's crazy… I mean, I've just learned that you are breaking the warrior code. Then to make things even more insane you tell me that a cat wants to take over the lake." His gaze fixed in Wetpaw as he continued. "But since you are my brother, I guess I believe you."

Wetpaw felt relieved. His brother's trust didn't surprise him, though Rainpaw would still be –very- upset at him for the next moon as he was still going to see Brightpaw.

"Thanks." mewed Wetpaw. "Come on, we should really hunt."

Rainpaw nodded. "Let's avoid hunting by the RiverClan border, there's been some conflicts recently over there."

Wetpaw followed his brother as they headed toward a good hunting spot. He didn't manage to concentrate. His thought kept drifting toward Brightpaw. It was beginning to be more and more difficult to be away from her. He felt like his heart was tearing apart.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Don't be afraid to speak your mind! I don't mind bad comments (i will learn from them!)**

**I just had a question: What should Brightpaw's warrior name be? -she will NOT be a warrior by the end of the story (maybe she dies, maybe not but not telling :P ) anway I was just curious... Since I kind of have no idea! **

**Brightwing? Brightspirit? Bright-?**

**~BrightSun~**


	20. Chapter 19: Moonpaw

**Sorry it took me soooooo long to publish! Since I'm on vacation (finally!) I decided to condentrate on building the plot of another story.**

**some review replies:**

**Willowdream of ForestClan:**** Hope too! Sedgeclaw and Wetpaw may be good friends! Actually I've got special plans made... hehe I won't do anymore spoiles. Oh and don't worry for Brightpaw... I'll try not to kill her (i haven't thought of the end of the story, though I got an idea)**

**Zoeboo61:**** Glad you like the story! and thanks for all those names!**

**Special thanks to all those who sent me rogue names! I'm proud to announce you that I did the rogues allegiance! Ill publish it in the next chapter as I will have a special POV!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Moonpaw picked her way carefully through the forest. She walked silently, lost in her own thoughts. Her mind kept echoing with different voices.

_"We believe you already know that she is going out at night. But we'd like you to find out why she come back with those injuries. It will help us to know what is the reason behind it."_

_"I want you to spy for us."_

_"If you treasure living, act as if you don't know anything."_

_ "We'd like not to tell you about it for now." _

_"That cat is our dear leader, Acornstar."_

_"Save? Destroy? Only the bright light can make the right choices…_ _She is not alone on the slippery wet path of her future. The moon's shine will guide her to her destiny._"

Moonpaw shook her head, trying to make some sense in her thoughts. Suddenly she stumbled on a fallen branch and hit the ground. She cursed under her breath before scrambling back to her paws. Realizing that her fur was a mess, she gave herself a couple of licks. Once she was clean, Moonpaw began walking again.

Blackleaf had ordered her to go and fetch some marigold. Luckily, the patch grew quite close to the camp so she quickly collected the herbs and headed back. She entered camp and was delighted as she saw Raindrop and her kits outside in the clearing. The kits were now about one quarter moon old. She put the herbs at the entrance of the den, since Blackleaf was taking a nap inside and she didn't want to disturb the old medicine cat.

Moonpaw then padded toward Raindrop, sat down, and looked at the kits still exploring the camp. Dark-kit was the bigger of the litter, though Petalkit was the most playful and adventurous. She was the one leading her littermates as they curiously sniffed the fresh-kill pile. Whitekit was a little bit skittish and scrawny as she was the smallest.

"I hope you don't bother any warriors!" mewed Raindrop to them as she saw they were messing around the fresh-kill pile.

Petalkit turned toward her. "Of course not!" she answered indignantly.

"We were just checking how a squirrel looked like!" explained Dark-kit, while Whitekit stood startled between her littermates. Moonpaw wondered what had surprised the kit.

Dark-kit turned toward Petalkit. "So what do you want to do next?

The sandy gray she-kit looked thoughtful for a couple of heartbeats. "Hmm… I know! Let's explore the medicine cat's den!" Petalkit and Dark-kit began racing towards it, while Whitekit took a couple of heartbeats to realize her littermates where gone. She looked around and then followed them.

Moonpaw sprang to her paws as she heard Petalkit. "No! Don't go there!" She blocked the kits' path.

"Who are you?" asked Petalkit.

"I'm Moonpaw, the medicine cat apprentice." she answered. "Don't go to the medicine cat's den. It's forbidden, except if you are sick." _We don't want to have kits messing around the herbs. On top of that, Blackleaf is sleeping right now. _

Petalkit looked disappointed while Dark-kit looked at Whitekit. "Can we go if we tell you that Whitekit is sick?"

"Whitekit is sick?" Moonpaw looked suspiciously at the kits, though she began to worry.

It was Petalkit who answered. "Well she never speaks and sometimes acts strange!"

"Is it true?" asked Moonpaw, directing her question at Whitekit who just sat on her haunches and stared at her. Seeing the kit wasn't answering, she got really worried. "Let's play simple game, shall we?" she said to the kits. "Petalkit, go behind Whitekit and call her name, ok?"

"Is that even a game…" muttered Petalkit though she did as she was told.

Whitekit stared at Moonpaw while her sister called her name from behind. She showed no reaction, her ears didn't even flick or turn toward Petalkit.

"Is she ok?" asked Dark-kit.

"Go to your mother and tell her to come to the medicine cat's den." ordered Moonpaw, then she picked Whitekit by the scruff and brought her to the den. After she put the kit in her own nest, she went to wake up her mentor.

"What is it?" he mumbled sleepily.

"It's Whitekit. There's a problem." she explained.

Blackleaf sprang to his paw. "What happened?"

"I think she is deaf." mewed Moonpaw.

Before her mentor could ask anymore question, Raindrop entered the den. "What is it? The kits said you wanted me to come."

Whitekit let out a pitiful wail as she saw her mother and ran toward her.

"Stop Whitekit!" ordered Blackleaf.

The kit continued to run as if she had heard nothing –which was probably the case.

Raindrop seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion. "Oh StarClan…" she mewed, licking the fur between her daughter's ears.

"Whitekit is really deaf." announced solemnly Blackleaf.

"I know!" wailed Raindrop. "But she is my kit and I'll make sure she becomes a great warrior!" She stormed out of the den, holding Whitekit by her scruff.

"Should we go after her?" asked Moonpaw.

Blackleaf shook his head. "Give Raindrop time. It's hard for her to accept that her kit will never be able to be a warrior."

Moonpaw nodded in understanding. Then suddenly out of nowhere she decided it was time to tell her mentor what she knew. "Blackleaf? Do we get to do battle training?"

He crooked his head on one side before he understood what she meant. "No, not today. If you want to go outside you should go collect some catmint. I have to do something." he added, exiting the den.

She also understood what he wanted to say. The battle training clearing was on the way to the abandoned Twoleg nest. He had probably gone to get Silverwing.

Moonpaw went out of the camp without problem and walked toward the clearing. She hoped there were no apprentices battle training. When she arrived, she sighed with relief as there was no one. She sat down to wait.

After some time, Blackleaf and Silverwing finally appeared.

"Why did you want to meet now?" asked her mentor.

"Did you learn something new?" inquired Silverwing.

"I did." answered Moonpaw. _Though a quarter moon ago. _"But I guess you already know, don't you? The cat behind everything…"

Blackleaf and Silverwing looked at each other.

"It's pretty surprising… The leader of a Clan doing stuff like that." mewed Moonpaw.

"So you know about him." Silverwing didn't seem surprise at all. "The problem is that we know he is up to something but we have no idea what. Since he brought that kit into the Clan, we thought that Brightpaw could know something."

Moonpaw nodded. "She does, though it's not good news. She says he is planning to take over the territories by the lake."

"To think he would go as far as this." murmured Silverwing, as if she was talking to herself.

Her mentor kept quiet, seeming to think intensely on something. "How does he think he can do it?" He then asked.

"I'm not sure…" Moonpaw tried to recall what Brightpaw had said. "I think Brightpaw told me about some rogues."

"Rogues?" Silverwing questioned Blackleaf with her blue gaze. "Do you think they are the same rogues as before?"

"As before?" echoed Moonpaw. "What do you mean?"

"When I was a kit, the elders said there had been problems with a group of rogues, living upstream of the stream of the ShadowClan border." explained Silverwing. "The elders always warned us about them, saying they would come to get their revenge. Though it was just a story."

"Maybe not." mewed Blackleaf. "There is always some truth in stories."

Suddenly a loud thunder rumbled above them. Moonpaw jumped in surprise. She hadn't realize that the storm clouds she had seen earlier were already there.

"Let's get back to camp." decided Silverwing, looking up at the dark menacing clouds. "I think this is going to be a violent storm."

A cold wind began blowing through the forest, chilling Moonpaw to the bones as she ran back to camp with Blackleaf. Silverwing had taken another way so Acornstar wouldn't suspect they had been meeting. Just as they entered camp, it began pouring. Every cat ran for cover as the wind intensified even more.

"Everyone into their dens!" yowled Acornstar from the highledge.

Moonpaw had never seen such a scary storm. There was so much rain that it seemed as if all the water from the lake was dropping in the camp while lightning flashed from everywhere. And the strong wind –also the strongest she had seen- made things worse.

Blackleaf and her hardly managed to find their den. After they entered, they turned back to look in astonishment as hail began to fall. Pretty soon, the hail got as big as chestnuts. Everyone watched more than stunned.

"Oh StarClan spare us…" murmured Blackleaf beside her.

Fortunately the hail didn't last long, soon the rain got lighter and the wind stopped blowing.

"I hope everyone is ok." mewed Moonpaw, following her mentor out into the clearing. The camp was flooded with around two mousetail of water, hail as big as chestnuts floated in it, though they were slowly beginning to melt. She nearly tripped over one, sending water splash around her.

Suddenly a pitiful yowl pierced the air. Moonpaw turned to see Raindrop crouched near a limp body, hardly visible in the water. _Whitekit!_

* * *

**Sorry if you think that this chapter is more like a filler.**

**Thanks to Petalwish who gave me the idea to make Whitekit deaf! And ****special thanks**** to the hail storm that passed in town a couple of days ago which gave me the idea for this chapter! (actually... everything about that storm happened! There was some hail as big as golf balls!)**

**Sooo... I did mention a new story didn't I? I'll publish the first chapter later this day. (Bluebellcat works with me on the story! SPECIAL thanks to her!)**

**~BrightSun~**

**Oh and... REVIEW!**


End file.
